Roommates
by wenn.barr
Summary: Cuando Narcisa y Lucius deciden que es hora de que su único hijo aprenda a ser independiente, Draco Malfoy no encuentra otra opción más que compartir su apartamento con la primera persona que se atreva a aceptar... o la única. Para desgracia suya, su ego, su estilo y su reputación están en peligro. MUGGLE UA
1. Chapter 1

La habitación blanca reflejaba el atardecer en sus paredes. No había mayor ruido que el de la suave melodía provocada por el violín que llevaba el moreno en el hombro. La música era tranquila y elegante, como si fuese un reflejo de aquel chico.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un rubio delgado y pálido entró por ella. Blaise alzó la mirada, sin dejar de mover el arco del violín, desinteresadamente. Estaba acostumbrado a los gestos exagerados y, un poco de diva, de su mejor amigo. Draco llevaba un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó suavemente.

\- Me quitaron las tarjetas de crédito. – resopló el rubio antes de echarse en un sofá beige.

Draco miró exasperado a Blaise, que continuaba tocando el violín. Sus padres, portadores del majestuoso apellido Malfoy, habían llegado a la conclusión de que el heredero de tanto poder debía ser más agradecido y decidieron cortarle su mesada. Antes del inicio del semestre había recibido un ultimátum por parte de su madre, advirtiéndole que ahora debía vivir solo y cargar con las responsabilidades que esto conllevaba.

Blaise le había otorgado uno de los apartamentos que su madre le había obsequiado y, por ser su mejor amigo, le hacía un descuento del 25% al mes. Draco pagó el primer y el segundo mes con las tarjetas de crédito que le habían dado sus padres. Ahora, una semana después de pagar el siguiente mes, le notificaron que todas sus tarjetas de crédito habían sido canceladas por los portadores de la cuenta. Es decir, sus padres. No entendía cuál era el propósito de todo aquello y, francamente, esto se estaba convirtiendo más en una tortura que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Al menos pudiste pagar la mensualidad – dijo Blaise, alzando una ceja de manera irónica. Draco parpadeó lentamente, mostrando su desinterés por el comentario de su amigo.

Se encontraban en uno de los cuartos de ensayo de la facultad de Artes Musicales de la Universidad Estatal Hogwarts donde Blaise estudiaba Composición e Instrumentos de Cuerda. Su amigo era lo que se conocía como niños prodigios, dotados de un talento innato. Se conocieron en el colegio y su amistad se había vuelto envidiable. Esto último, principalmente, porque ambos eran de los chicos más atractivos en todo el campus. Draco atraía a todas las mujeres de la escuela de Política mientras que Blaise conquistaba a toda persona quien escuchara su música. Incluso, mientras hablaban, grupos tanto de varones como chicas los miraban desde el otro lado de las ventanas.

\- ¿Ya pensaste en trabajar? – preguntó, desde ya sabiendo la respuesta.

\- ¿Yo? Trabajar es para pobres.

\- Serás un excelente político.

Finalmente, Blaise dejó de lado su violín y se acercó hasta sentarse junto a su amigo. Draco vestía elegantemente, parecía todo un empresario, y nadie sospecharía que no tenía ni con qué comer para la noche. Incluso había vendido un par de sus prendas con tal de pagarse elementos básicos. Blaise le ayudaba, pero no estaba en su naturaleza ayudar sin obtener algo a cambio.

\- Tan solo digo… ¿Para qué quiero degradarme a trabajar?

\- Claro, tienes un punto muy válido. ¿Quién querría tener comida todos los días y un lugar para vivir?

Draco detestaba cuando su mejor lo trataba de aquella manera. Por supuesto que tenía razón, era claro, pero eso lo convertía en una de las personas más molestas que había conocido en toda su vida. Puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó una pierna. A pesar del estado en el que se encontraba, jamás perdería el estilo.

\- Vas a tener que hacer algo, y pronto, Draco, o no podrás pagar el siguiente mes y sabes que odiaría tener que sacar a mi mejor amigo cuando más me necesita.

Luego de un silencio casi eterno, ambos se pusieron de pie. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de aquella facultad, eran conscientes de los grititos que emitían algunas mujeres y las miradas furtivas de algunos chicos. Ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de comportamiento, por lo que no reaccionaron.

Al llegar al lobby encontraron el tablón de información, donde se podían leer anuncios de objetos perdidos, datos sobre la inscripción a algún club, y hasta clases particulares. Sin embargo, una de aquellas hojas llamó la atención de Draco de inmediato y este se detuvo en seco. Blaise también se detuvo, pero no volteó.

\- ¡Eso es! Esa es la respuesta, Blaise – exclamó el rubio señalando el tablón.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Un roommate!

\- Guacala. ¿Estás seguro? – Draco asintió, orgulloso de su idea. – Normalmente cuando las personas comparten apartamento, también comparten el costo del mismo.

\- Por favor, deja el sarcasmo de lado. Alguien pagará por el 65% y yo aportaré el otro 25%.

Ambos permanecieron quietos, todavía mirando aquel sucio tablón. Blaise suspiró. Draco, por otra parte, estaba totalmente contento con su idea, al punto que hasta el hambre se le había olvidado. No entendía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes.

\- Me preocupa tu conocimiento matemático – murmuró el moreno.


	2. Chapter 2

El rumor de que el heredero Malfoy buscaba una persona con quien compartir apartamento se esparció en las siguientes semanas de manera exagerada. Las clases acababan de comenzar por lo que, al parecer, todos ya tenían un lugar donde vivir. Aun así, las personas comentaban sobre la noticia.

Blaise escuchó a una chica decir que estaba tentada a salirse de las residencias estudiantiles con tal de apreciar a Draco recién despierto. Sea como sea, cientos de personas aplicaron para la posición. El rubio, aunque con el ego inflado, estaba de mal humor porque nadie _realmente_ iría a vivir con él.

\- Nadie acepta semejante precio, no importa si eres algo así como un príncipe. – le comentó Blaise una tarde mientras veían al equipo de futbol femenino entrenar.

Les gustaba pasar el tiempo en aquel lugar. Las chicas deportistas no tenían tanto interés en ellos, dado que ninguno era realmente musculoso o mostraba interés en mantener su cuerpo. Por otra parte, a ellos sí les gustaba el cuerpo de las chicas deportistas.

\- Mis ahorros no son suficientes para pagar más del 35% y lo sabes – repuso Draco, siguiendo con la mirada el balón. – Y mucho menos para pagar la mensualidad yo solo.

\- ¿Has pensado en cambiarte de casa?

Draco lo miró, un tanto molesto. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había colocado el anuncio en todos los tablones de información de la universidad y, a pesar de recibir muchas llamadas, no lograba encontrar a alguien digno de compartir casa con él. No es que fuese muy estricto o que estuviese poniendo muchas reglas, pero las personas simplemente perdían interés. Grupos de chicas iban a su apartamento, a investigar la habitación desocupada, y ahí perdían interés.

Blaise le había comentado que la habitación era estándar para el precio que estaba pidiendo. Draco sabía que tenía razón, pero era la única opción accesible que no involucrara la idea de rebajarse a ser empleado de alguien. Por amor a Dios y todos los santos, él era Draco Malfoy y estudiaba Política. Toda su vida indicaba que él sería alguien grande en la vida.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué viva en una pocilga?

\- Te lo digo, amigo, nadie en su sano juicio pagaría por esa habitación.

Cuando la práctica terminó, todas las chicas se reunieron por la entrada, murmurando y de vez en cuando mirando en dirección a los dos chicos. Estos ya sabían lo que sucedía: a todos los equipos de deportes se les asignaba un terapeuta físico, así como un combo de estudiantes de primer ingreso. Además del cuerpo de las chicas, Blaise y Draco disfrutaban presenciar lo nerviosos que solían ser estos estudiantes. Las personas recién ingresadas a la universidad solían lucir perdidas y un poco torpes.

Un chico de cabello rubio se tropezó y cayó en los pies de una de las futbolistas. Draco y Blaise rieron estruendosamente. Algunas chicas del equipo de futbol disimularon una sonrisa. Al chico lo ayudó a levantarse una pelirroja de cuerpo delgado pero musculoso. El chico se disculpó con la futbolista y las otras participantes del equipo. Tenía la cara roja y el uniforme sucio.

Estaban tan ocupados observando esto que no se dieron cuenta que la pelirroja se acercó a ellos, molesta.

\- ¿Disfrutando la tarde?

\- Sí, gracias por preguntar. – respondió Blaise. Draco sonrió burlonamente.

\- ¿No están muy grandecitos como para burlarse de los de primer ingreso?

\- Tan solo estamos en tercero… - murmuró Draco, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Para el caso, ¿no estás muy… - Blaise miró de abajo hacia arriba a la chica – _pequeñita_ para gritarnos?

La chica se volvió tan roja como su cabello. Ambos chicos sonrieron con satisfacción. Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero Blaise se le adelantó al ponerse de pie. Draco lo imitó.

\- Qué disfrutes la tarde, _pequeña_ Weasley.

Ambos comenzaron a descender por las escaleras. Mantenían una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, apenas visible desde lejos. Solían burlarse de otros con sarcasmo e ironía, por lo que no tenían intención de ser obvios.

\- ¿Hermana de Ronald? – preguntó Draco. Blaise asintió y echó una mirada rápida a la pelirroja que no se había movido ni un centímetro. – Con razón es tan explosiva.

Blaise decidió invitar a su amigo a comer, por lo que pronto se encontraron en un restaurante cerca del campus. Era italiano y famoso por su fetuccini al pesto. Ellos eran clientes regulares, dado que almorzar o cenar en el comedor de la universidad era un poco _del pueblo_ (según Draco). La mesera se acercó y tomó su orden. Era una chica rubia, bastante delgada y con el cabello en una larga trenza; sus ojos eran casi celestes y mucho más grandes para su cara.

El moreno le sonrió coquetamente, como era usual, pero, para sorpresa de ambos, ella no se sonrojó ni dio señas de sentirse nerviosa o cohibida. Ella sonreía amablemente, como una buena mesera. Draco ordenó por ambos y la chica posó la mirada en él por primera vez.

\- Tu eres Draco Malfoy. – exclamó ella. Ambos chicos hicieron una mueca dado que no fue una pregunta. El rubio asintió, incómodo. – Ahora no puedo hablar, pero yo estoy buscando un cuarto para rentar.

La chica se marchó. Blaise la siguió con la mirada, sin poder disimular el disgusto. Para su sorpresa, Draco también la miraba, pero con una media sonrisa.

\- Oh no, Draco, no me digas que lo estás considerando… - el rubio ensanchó su sonrisa, complacido. – He oído de ella. Laura o algo, va a Hogwarts, en la carrera de diseño gráfico… Dicen que está loca.

\- Su uniforme decía Luna – informó casualmente.

\- Draco, yo sé que estás desesperado, pero…

\- Tu lo dijiste, Blaise, nadie en su sano juicio pagaría por la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**1\. No hablaremos fuera del apartamento. Sin excepciones.**

 **2\. No habrá ruido excesivo que pueda molestar al otro.**

 **3\. No podrán entrar amistades al apartamento.**

 **4\. Nadie debe enterarse de que vivimos juntos.**

 **5\. Ninguno se meterá en los asuntos del otro.**

 **6\. No se aceptarán retrasos en el pago mensual del apartamento.**

 **7\. Nada de escenas románticas dentro del apartamento.**

Esas eran las Reglas para la Convivencia que habían establecido Luna y Draco antes de firmar el documento. Bueno, la chica tan solo había propuesto una de ellas, pero parecía que no le molestaban las otras. Él no le había mencionado que ella pagaba más que él, y no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Ya llevaban viviendo juntos una semana. El lugar no había cambiado mucho. Draco mantenía l apuerta de su habitación cerrada todo el día, mientras ella la dejaba abierta hasta cuando dormía. Él se había asomado ya un par de veces, controlado por la curiosidad, y se había encontrado con una colcha de arcoíris, portafolios de diferentes tamaños que llenaban la pequeña biblioteca, un escritorio pulcro (probablemente no lo utilizaba), lo que parecía ser una pecera llena de plantas, y diferentes cuadros en la pared que él no entendió.

No había productos de cuido personal a simple vista y, con ese cabello, Draco sospechaba que no utilizaba ninguno. Sabía que estaba rompiendo la regla número cinco, pero ella no debía saber lo que él hacía mientras ella no estaba. Lo cual era casi todo el tiempo. Draco sabía que ella trabajaba en aquel restaurante, pero aún así, Luna salía del apartamento antes que él despertara y llegaba tarde, justo cuando él se iba a dormir.

\- Te lo digo, es un tanto extraño. Me da escalofríos, ¿qué tal si vive una doble vida?

Blaise soltó una risa, demostrando que su amigo estaba hablando estupideces. Era sábado y se encontraban en la cancha de tenis de un club al que habían pertenecido desde niños. Este era el único deporte que hacían, terminaban siempre agotados. Draco se secó el sudor con una toalla blanca antes de tomar de nuevo la bola verde.

\- Sí, sí, es la tercera vez que me lo dices y como te dije las otras dos veces: déjala en paz, mientras pagué el alquiler a ti no debería importarte nada.

Estando en los vestidores, y luego de una ducha caliente que los revitalizó, ambos se miraban al espejo, asegurándose que su atuendo estaba en orden. Draco, que estaba ocupado con los botones de su camisa, no notó la mirada de su amigo, entre burla y preocupación.

\- Es la mejor de su clase. Esa chica Luna. Apenas es inicio de semestre y ya va en camino a estar en el cuadro de honor de la universidad. Tú y la otra chica van a tener que cuidarse.

\- ¿Granger?

Desde que inició su carrera, el primer puesto en el cuadro de honor de su facultad se lo peleaba con una chica: Hermione Granger. Aunque él la superaba siempre en cuanto a cursos de la carrera, ella había ganado el primer lugar a nivel de facultad los dos años anteriores. Al parecer, al jurado le gustaba más que ella sacara 9 en los diez cursos que llevaba, a que él sacara 10 en todos los siete cursos de carrera. Esta tonta rata de biblioteca…

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Me lo dijo Ginevra. La Weasley. -añadió ante la mirada de Draco.

\- ¿Estás hablando con ella?

\- No seas ingenuo. _Hablé_ con ella. – Draco puso los ojos en blanco y esperó. – La vi hablando con Luna, parece que es su única amiga. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no? Pronto pertenecerá al clan de Harry Potter.

Había visto a Potter antes, especialmente porque era amigo de Granger, pero sabía que lo hubiese conocido de todas formas: Potter y el Weasley eran codiciados en el área de los Negocios. Aunque los cuatro eran considerados los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, Potter y Weasley eran más sociables. Ambos jugaban en el equipo de fútbol de la universidad, ganándose un séquito de fans. Sea como sea, había cierta rivalidad entre estos cuatro.

Llegaron al restaurante del club, donde se reunirían con sus padres, como era costumbre. Una mujer rubia y un hombre con el cabello más blanco, se sentaron frente a los chicos, acompañados de una mujer morena. Los tres relucían en elegancia y su tono de voz lo evidenciaba. Comenzaron a hablar de la universidad y otras cosas académicas, ya era rutina. Draco no prestaba mucha atención, aunque no lo aparentaba. Algo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, tanto así, que compartió una mirada preocupada con Blaise:

\- Buenas tardes, yo soy Luna y seré su mesera en esta tarde. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar?


	4. Chapter 4

_\- Oh por Dios, de verdad que los Nott han decaído en los estándares de sus empleados. – comentó la señora Zabini luego de que Luna se marchó con el pedido. Blaise miró a Draco, era obvio que ese tipo de comentarios eran de esperarse._

 _\- Ellos siempre han tenido la tendencia de hacer actos caritativos de esa índole. He oído que su hijo, Theodore, estudia Recurso Humanos – dijo Lucius Malfoy._

Él estaba en el sofá, con su ejemplar de Negociación y Manejo de Conflictos Sociopolíticos abierto en su regazo. Pronto sería media noche, ambos se encontraban en el apartamento. Quitó la mirada de Luna, que estaba en la cocina y, distraídamente, ojeó una de las páginas. Su mente, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en los eventos de aquella tarde.

 _\- Tan solo digo, esa chica parece que ni la entrenaron…_

 _\- Oh, Francis – rió Narcisa, tapándose un poco la boca con el dorso de la mano. - ¿Viste cómo caminaba? Es obvio que no sabe siquiera utilizar zapatos de tacón. Si no fuera por ese largo cabello, ni siquiera parecería una señorita._

 _\- ¿Señorita? – preguntaron la señora Zabini y Lucius antes de reír._

Ella estaba haciendo chocolate caliente, y tarareaba suavemente. Tan absorta en su mundo como siempre, ignorando por completo lo que otros podían estar pensando de ella. Draco no lograba determinar si la admiraba por eso o si tan solo era una chiquilla tonta.

 _\- Al menos ella trabaja – murmuró Lucius, mirando de reojo a Draco. – Es la gente pobre la que aprende más rápido a luchar…_

 _\- ¿De qué le sirve el dinero a una estudiante de colegio? – repuso Narcisa._

 _\- No está en el colegio. Ella va a Hogwarts – dijo Blaise, hablando por primera vez. Todos los ojos se posaron en él. – Es muy… conocida. Se llama Luna Lovegood y es estudiante de diseño gráfico._

Su madre había comentado mucho sobre el cuerpo de la rubia. Él ahora no dejaba de notar su baja estatura, lo delgada que era, sus pechos pequeños, sus pies pequeños, sus ojos grandes, sus largas pestañas o sus labios delgados. Todo esto fue criticado antes de que el platillo fuerte llegara a su mesa.

Draco no podía sacarse la sensación de que realmente no sabía con quién compartía apartamento. Y, aunque a él no debería interesarle nada de ella, estaba notando otros detalles de ella: tenía un pequeño tatuaje de una liebre cerca de la muñeca izquierda, unas pequeñas pecas en la punta de la nariz, un lunar cerca del labio inferior, y era zurda.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajabas en el Club Campestre Nott? – preguntó de pronto Draco, dejando el libro de lado.

Luna lo miró desde la cocina con interés. Se sentó junto a él (para desagrado del rubio) con dos tazas igual de horribles, igual de exóticas. Luego de colocar una en frente de Draco, tomó un sorbo y sonrió. Un poco de espuma se anidó en la comisura de sus labios y él quitó la mirada rápidamente.

\- Supongo que porque eso sería meterte en mis asuntos. Está en las reglas. Tampoco me dirigí a ti fuera del apartamento.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, Draco supo que era verdad. Ni una sola vez se dirigió a él en las dos horas que estuvieron allí. La chica se había tomado muy en serio las Reglas y él no lo había notado. _Pobre ingenua_ , pensó Draco, _si supiera que yo ya rompí la número cinco al entrar en su habitación._

Luna se soltó el moño, dejando libre su largo cabello rubio. Draco se perdió un poco en el movimiento de sus ondas. En ese preciso momento no veía en ella todo lo que sus padres habían mencionado, a pesar de su pijama amarilla con la cabeza de una caricatura. Sí, sus ojos eran grandes y sus pestañas largas, pero hipnotizaban a cualquiera que se atreviera a verlos. Sus pies y pechos eran pequeños, pero se verían extraños con su baja estatura de no ser así. Sus labios eran delgados, pero tenían un color ameno y se veían carnosos.

\- Em… Me parece que podemos modificar un poco esa regla… - murmuró Draco.

\- ¿Sí?

Ella se volteó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él prefirió mirar la horrorosa taza con el dibujo de un águila que ella le había brindado. Le daba la sensación de que ella las había hecho, podía recordar dibujos con un estilo similar en su habitación.

 _\- Hubieras empezado por eso, querido – dijo la señora Zabini con una sonrisa autosuficiente. – Xenophilius Lovegood está un poco… perdido desde la muerte de su esposa._

Él se había sonrojado. Definitivamente, había roto la Regla cinco y se había metido (aun sin quererlo) en los asuntos de ella. Sin haber sido invitado, Draco Malfoy estaba conociendo a Luna Lovegood.

\- No significa que seremos amigos – aclaró rápidamente, sacando de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos. – Pero puedes hablarme cuando vaya a comer a esos restaurantes.

Luna le dedicó una sonrisa antes de marcharse a su propia habitación y, por primera vez, cerró la puerta. Draco tomó la horrible taza y le dio un sorbo. Era el mejor chocolate caliente que tomaba en siglos. Sonrió.

Thanks to **MeowMuffin** for being so nice to me and I hope it is not much of a trouble to read in Spanish.


	5. Chapter 5

Tomar chocolate en las noches antes de dormir se convirtió en un ritual para los rubios. Hablaban de cosas sin sentido y pronto Draco se encontró a sí mismo dejando sus noches libres de trabajos de la universidad. Aunque no se lo diría a nadie, disfrutaba esos quince minutos de cada noche.

Ella le comentó lo mucho que le gustaba el arte, dibujar, combinar colores y plasmar lo que había en su mente en imágenes que otros pudieran entender. Él le confesó que estudiar Política no le apasionaba, y que en el colegio le gustaba mucho la química. Hacer experimentos y entender todo el proceso le parecía casi como si estuviese creando pociones mágicas. Luna divagó un gran tiempo sobre el tema de la magia, aparentemente creía que existía la posibilidad de que ésta existiera.

\- ...podríamos hacer algo un poco más dinámico, como ver las repercusiones sociopolíticas de los 70s en el arte – dijo una voz chillona al lado suyo.

La lección de Historia había terminado y casi todos sus compañeros habían salido de la clase. Draco miró a su lado y se encontró con esa chiquilla molesta. Hermione Granger y sus dientes largos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Para el trabajo del profesor Binns – explicó ella, como si fuese obvio. – Es en parejas y él mismo las asignó, de lo contrario no estaríamos en esto juntos.

Draco resopló y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. No había puesto mucha atención en clase ese día. Para empezar, detestaba las clases del profesor Binns, un señor tan aburrido que parecía muerto en vida. Segundo, estaba un poco preocupado porque pronto tendría que hacer el depósito del alquiler y eso significaba menos dinero en sus ahorros.

Salió de la facultad con Granger explicándole su idea del proyecto. Cada pareja debía hablar sobre un factor importante entre los 60s y los 80s, y presentarlo en dos semanas frente a toda la clase. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, la idea de Granger era buena y les daba más libertad de investigación.

\- Podemos reunirnos en la biblioteca para…

\- No. – interrumpió el rubio, aterrado con la idea de que lo vieran con aquella mujer. Sin pensarlo bien, añadió: - Pero puedes ir a mi apartamento el domingo.

A ella de seguro tampoco le gustaba que la vieran junto a él, ni ir a su apartamento, pero ella vivía en una residencia estudiantil de mujeres y era prohibido el ingreso de chicos; por lo que no le quedó de otra que aceptar aquella propuesta sin disimular su disgusto. Al salir del edificio, cada quien se fue por su lado luego de intercambiar números.

Era la tarde perfecta. Una suave brisa acariciaba los rostros de todos los que estaban en el campus. Había parejas hablando animadamente sentadas en el pasto. Los árboles se estaban poniendo colorados. Draco inhaló, feliz de no tener más clases. Sintió su celular vibrar en su pantalón.

" _Vamos por unas cervezas. Paso por ti_ " – decía el mensaje de Blaise. Draco frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de tener dinero para eso. Comenzaba a tener la sospecha de que de verdad tendría que cambiar su vida tan solo para complacer a sus padres. Pronto sus ahorros se acabarían y él no tendría un lugar donde vivir ni un lugar al cual ir.

" _Problemas con Torposoplos?"_ – decía un nuevo mensaje de texto que se asomó en la parte superior en la pantalla de su teléfono. Solo había una persona en todo el universo que conocía esas criaturas (más como que las había inventado). Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Draco. Alzó la mirada y buscó entre la multitud.

No tardó en encontrar a Luna: sentada debajo de un árbol haciendo bocetos en un cuaderno. Llevaba un vestido amarillo que resplandecía con el sol de aquel día. Ella no le devolvía la mirada. Miró su reloj de muñeca y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, probablemente porque era hora de ir a su trabajo en el restaurante.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, Draco no tardó en contestarle a Blaise, aceptando. Se marchó al apartamento para alistarse. Podría sentirse pobre, pero igual debía vestirse para la ocasión.

Lo que Draco creyó que sería un par de cervezas un viernes por la noche se transformó en una de las más grandes borracheras de su vida. Blaise había reunido a todos sus amigos del colegio: Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, e incluso Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe. Todos venían de familias adineradas, por lo que se jactaban de invitar tragos a los demás. Draco no tuvo que gastar ni un centavo.

No supo cómo llegó a su apartamento, pero cuando despertó el sábado en la mañana, lo poco que recordaba llegó a su mente como en un bombardeo. Perdió una apuesta con Daphne y ahora tendría que salir con su hermana menor. Venció a Gregory en un concurso de tomarse un litro de cerveza. Blaise tuvo que llevar a Pansy y a Theodore a casa, luego de que estos vomitaran…

Le dolía la cabeza. Escuchó golpes en la puerta, más fuertes de lo normal. Gruñó. Escuchó unos pasos y luego la puerta principal abrirse.

\- ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces en el apartamento de Malfoy?

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar aquella molesta voz. El techo estaba lleno de esos stickers de estrellitas y planetas que brillan en la oscuridad. Se irguió y el dolor de cabeza aumentó. Estaba en la recámara de Luna. Tomó su teléfono con rapidez. Tenía muchos mensajes sin leer. Pero uno que sí leyó:

" _Malfoy, este domingo no puedo. Puedes mañana?"_

" _Sí"_ había respondido él.


	6. Chapter 6

La cabeza le iba a estallar. Se pasó una mano por la frente, llevándose su cabello hacia atrás. Trató de ignorar el malestar de estómago, aunque todo a su alrededor se movía.

Se sentó en aquella cama y en eso se dio cuenta que no llevaba su camisa. Por suerte su pantalón seguía ahí. A pesar de que las cortinas estaban cerradas, sentía que había mucha luz en esa recámara. Lo único bueno era que todo allí le olía a Luna.

\- Ya vuelvo, Hermione, espera aquí.

Ni siquiera intentó taparse con algo. Cuando Luna entró en su propia habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás, Draco se limitó a arrugar la cara. La chica llevaba un overol y debajo una blusa blanca con rayas rosadas. Se veía inocentemente linda. Draco gruñó, en parte por pensar así, y por esa maldita resaca.

Ella se sentó a su lado y respiró hondamente. Por un segundo, él temió que lo fuese a reprender o a expresar su molestia. Una voz en su cerebro propuso hablar del por qué él estaba ahí, pero era algo riesgoso. Escucharon a Granger caminar de un lado a otro, probablemente ansiosa.

\- Puedo decirle que vengo a limpiar tu casa los fines de semana si quieres.

Draco miró a Luna. Por un momento pensó que era mejor aceptar que habían sido descubiertos. Sin embargo, rápidamente pensó en lo que podría decir la gente en la universidad si llegaban a enterarse. Él ya no sería solo uno de los chicos más codiciados; también sería el que comparte apartamento con la loca de la universidad. Su reputación se vendría al suelo.

Luna lo miraba tranquilamente, esperando. Su largo cabello estaba en una larga trenza que terminaba cerca de su ombligo. Llevaba aquellas medias super peludas que él detestaba. Al igual que su habitación, Luna olía a lavanda y a menta. Draco ojeó rápidamente aquel lugar y no encontró siquiera un perfume. ¿De dónde sacaba ese aroma?

\- ¡¿Reglas de Convivencia?! – gritó Granger con una pizca de incredulidad en su voz.

Draco volvió a gruñir. Luna se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera devolver el tiempo y no poder las Reglas a simple vista. Aquello hizo sonreír al chico.

\- ¿Por qué estoy en tu cuarto, Luna?

\- Anoche luego de traerte de ese bar – él sintió que su cara se puso roja. _¡¿QUÉ?!_ –, dijiste que preferías dormir en mi cama porque olía rico. Entonces te dejé.

\- ¿Tú no…?

\- Oh, no, no, yo dormí en el sofá – dijo con una sonrisa.

A pesar de la vergüenza, Draco trató de actuar como si no le importara aquello. Sabía que haber dicho que olía rico ahí significaba admitir que había estado allí antes. A Luna no pareció molestarle, pero él quería hacer un hueco en la tierra y enterrarse.

\- ¿Puedes distraerla mientras me voy a alistar? – preguntó Draco. Su voz salió tan ronca que no hubo duda que se quedaría afónico luego.

Ella asintió y salió de la habitación. Sintió el agua como lo más sagrado y valioso que hubo. Hizo que Draco volviera a la vida. Mientras se vestía en el baño, pudo escuchar la conversación de las chicas:

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¿O a Ginny, al menos? – decía Granger.

\- No me pareció importante.

\- ¿Por eso has estado trabajo horas extras, Luna? ¿Cuánto tienes que pagar aquí?

\- Estoy bien, Hermione. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero es innecesaria.

\- Granger, tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo Draco, saliendo del baño y dando por terminada aquella conversación.

Pasaron un par de horas haciendo el trabajo de Historia. Luna ayudó mientras estuvo en el apartamento antes de ir a trabajar; la rubia tenía datos y aportes muy interesantes desde el ámbito artístico.

La morocha lanzaba miradas asesinas a Draco de vez en cuando, pero este tan solo la ignoraba. Cuando Luna se marchó, ambos trabajaron con más rapidez, deseando que el tiempo juntos fuera el mínimo. Después de un rato decidieron dividirse los temas y trabajarlos por separado.

Como un buen caballero que era, Draco la acompañó hasta la puerta del apartamento. Esperaba que ella se marchara sin decir más y sin mirar atrás, pero Granger se detuvo en la puerta.

\- Es obvio que mis amigos se enteraran de que viven juntos, pero por el bien de Luna intentaré que no salga de ahí. – afirmó la chica.

\- ¿El bien de ella?

\- Eres un asco, Malfoy. ¿Has pensado en lo que podría pasarle a Luna si alguien se entera que vive con el susodicho Príncipe de Política? Saca tu cabeza de tu trasero y empieza a pensar un poco en los demás.

La morocha se marchó para disfrute y placer del rubio. Este necesitó tomarse una pastilla para calmar un poco su resaca. No podía dejar de pensar en que era un día muy extraño. Quería dormir un poco más antes de ir a cenar con sus padres.

Luego de acostarse en el sofá, no dejó de pensar lo que había dicho Granger. ¿Qué tanto afectaba a Luna el hecho de que ellos vivieran juntos? Para empezar, la chica tenía que trabajar más horas. Luego, estaban esas Reglas, que le prohibían más a ella que a él. Para Draco aquellas Reglas tan solo aseguraban que su estatus social no se viera afectado.

Sabía que tenía un grupo de fans que a veces lo acosaban en el campus, se sentaban cerca suyo, murmuraban. ¿Podrían realmente hacerle algo a Luna si pensaban que había algo entre ellos? ¿O tomarían el hecho de que vivían juntos como incentivo suficiente para acosarla a ella también?

Sea como sea, Draco había roto _otra_ Regla. El clan de Potter se había enterado de que Luna y él vivían juntos.


	7. Chapter 7

Era el último viernes antes de las vacaciones, la nieve cubría el campus y todos los estudiantes preferían las salas de estudio y ocio. Las personas comentaban alegremente lo que estarían haciendo para Navidad, se sentía en el ambiente la felicidad de no tener clases por un tiempo. Daphne y Pansy hablaban sobre su próximo viaje a Francia. Crabbe y Goyle jugaban ping pong del otro lado, o al menos eso intentaban. Draco miraba distraídamente por la ventana, metido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Blaise, levantando la mirada de su libro de partituras.

El rubio estaba un tanto molesto, no solo no haría nada entretenido esas vacaciones porque sus padres habían decidido no darle dinero extra, sino que se rumoreaba que Granger iba en camino a ganarle nuevamente en el cuadro de honor. Pero, tenía que admitirlo, había algo más:

Las palabras de Granger lo perseguían. Una parte suya no creía que algo le fuera a pasar a Luna, pero otra parte le decía que debía ser cuidadoso. Comenzó a notar que había un grupo de chicas que lo seguía a todo lado. ¿Sabrían que vivían juntos? Aquello podía realmente dañar su reputación y su imagen. ¿El más guapo de la universidad y la chiflada de arte?

Para empeorar la situación, no le había contado nada de aquello a Blaise. Probablemente se reiría, además, sus comentarios sobre Draco enamorándose de la rubia ya iban cesando.

\- Lo mismo – respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. No era secreto para su mejor amigo que su problema de dinero se agravaba.

\- Si necesitas… - la voz de Blaise se cortó de repente. Las chicas se acercaron a ellos.

Ninguno de sus otros amigos sabía realmente lo que sucedía: creían que tan solo le habían reducido la mesada, pero ignoraban que hace meses sus padres no le daban dinero. Draco no confiaba realmente en ellos como para contarles.

\- ¿Cuándo invitarás Astoria a salir? – gruñó Daphne.

Draco hizo una mueca, se le había olvidado que tendría que salir con la hermanita de su amiga. Blaise cerró su libro, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Pansy miraba entretenida al rubio. No es que Astoria fuese fea, pero desde pequeña tenía un crush por Draco, uno muy molesto. Crabbe y Goyle también se acercaron a oír.

\- Vamos, Draco, hay que ser un buen perdedor. – la voz de Blaise fue casi un ronroneo, desprendiendo toda la malicia posible.

\- Si no quieres salir con ella, no lo hagas – dijo Pansy y todos los ojos se posaron en ella. – Pero te escogeremos otra cosa por hacer. – todas las miradas se dirigieron al rubio.

Hace años habían vetado a Pansy de escoger los castigos de los juegos y apuestas. Aquella chica tenía una mente diabólica. Draco lo pensó por un segundo, tentado. Nadie parecía parpadear.

\- Está bien, está bien. Saldré con ella luego de las vacaciones.

Sus amigos sonrieron, saboreando la victoria, excepto Pansy, quien se limitó a levantarle una ceja. Draco escuchó que ellos comentaban algo más, pero no prestó atención: por la ventana vio una pequeña figura que pasaba por el campus. Su cabeza rubia iba cubierta por un gorro naranja de mal gusto. Llevaba en los brazos más libros de los que podía soportar, pero lo que le llamó la atención era que cojeaba. Algo le había sucedido a Luna Lovegood y el estómago de Draco dio un vuelco. ¿Tendría que ver con él? Estaba tan absorto en aquella chica que no notó que Blaise también la observaba, lanzándole una corta mirada al rubio antes de sonreír aún más.

\- Nosotros ya nos vamos – dijo Blaise de pronto, poniéndose en pie. Draco lo imitó. – Nos veremos en la noche.

Por ser el último día de clases, una de las chicas más populares de último año estaba dando una gran fiesta. No era la primera vez que Cho Chang realizaba una fiesta en la casa de su madre cuando esta no estaba. Los de tercer año también estaban invitados, y Draco y Blaise aprovecharían al máximo aquella noche.

Animados con la idea de una fiesta, subieron al carro de Blaise. Al doblar la esquina, vieron, sentada en la parada del bus, a Luna. Estaba sola y su cara más pálida de lo normal. Draco la miró rápidamente y quitó la mirada. Pero Blaise detuvo el auto.

\- Ve por ella.

\- ¿Qué? No.

\- Ve.

\- Blaise, vamos…

\- Ve y dile que suba al maldito auto.

Draco se quejó un poco más, pero Blaise lo ignoró. El moreno puso marcha atrás hasta quedar frente a la parada de buses. La rubia levantó la mirada, sorprendida. El rubio estaba ruborizado, lleno de una vergüenza que no entendía.

\- ¿Luna? Ven, sube al auto, por favor – le dijo Blaise luego de bajar la ventana de su amigo. La chica negó con la cabeza luego de ver la expresión de Draco.

Blaise se bajó del vehículo, tomó las cosas de Luna y se las dio a Draco (un poco más fuerte de lo necesario), antes de ayudar a la chica a subirse. Al rubio no le sorprendía: a pesar de ser un engreído, presumido y hasta un poco clasista, Blaise jamás dejaría a una chica congelándose por un capricho suyo. Una vez que estuvieron en movimiento de nuevo, ninguno dijo nada. Luna parecía apenada, pero agradecida; al fin y al cabo, el moreno era el dueño del apartamento donde ella vivía.

Sabiendo de las Reglas, el moreno entró en el parqueo privado del edificio, para que ambos rubios pudiesen bajarse en total comodidad.

\- Gracias – dijo Luna con su voz suave y dulce.

\- No hay problema, Luna.

La rubia dio media vuelta y comenzó a cojear hacia el ascensor. Blaise miró duramente a Draco, que no se había molestado en ofrecer su ayuda con los libros. Le hizo señas al rubio, pero este se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Por unos segundos, repitieron esto hasta que Blaise lanzó una última mirada amenazante.

\- ¡Luna! ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la noche? – gritó de pronto el moreno.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, adelantándose a lo que vendría. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Ven con nosotros a la fiesta de Chang. – Luna abrió la boca, sorprendida. – Ah, y lleva a la Weasley – añadió Blaise antes de marcharse.

Ninguno de los rubios dijo nada. Molesto, Draco le arrebató los libros de los brazos y ambos se marcharon al apartamento.

 **. . .**

 **Agradezco los comentarios :) Me hace feliz ver que les gusta lo que he escrito.**

 **Técnicamente, no se rompió ninguna regla en este capítulo ;) pero no sabemos qué pasará. Blaise es una parte importante en la historia y me divierte mucho escribir de él, en especial cuando actúa tan solo para molestar a Draco. Por ahora hay unos cuantos cabos sueltos, pero prometo que todo tendrá sentido luego.**

 **Adiós!**


	8. Chapter 8

El puño dio de lleno en las costillas del rubio. Hubo un "ooooh" en el público. Él se levantó rápidamente, sintiendo una mano en su hombro que lo apartaba del idiota que lo miraba con sangre en la boca. Sonrió con satisfacción. Él había provocado eso. Draco Malfoy había golpeado a Marcus Flint. Llevaba años queriendo hacerlo. Blaise intentaba separarlos, pero Marcus lo empujó con fuerza y el moreno cayó en la nieve. Entre tanta conmoción, Draco no vio venir el siguiente golpe que impactó directo en su cara. Más personas gritaron "oooh" y escuchó a Pansy a lo lejos, alentándolo.

Justo cuando el rubio iba a tirar otro golpe, alguien más llegó a interrumpir la pelea. San Potter y su discípulo Weasley. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo un leve dolor al hacerlo. Había recibido tantos golpes aquella noche que de seguro tendría la cara hinchada. Escuchó a Potter gritarle a Flint y pronto más personas se pusieron del lado del ojiverde. No sabía qué sucedía con ese chico, pero si él decía que era momento de iniciar una guerra, Draco estaba seguro que muchas personas lo seguirían.

Pronto se encontraron dentro de la sala de estar de Chang, Draco con una bolsa de hielo en la cara. Todos comentaban sobre la pelea, exclamando lo mucho que les hubiera gustado golpear a Flint también. Marcus Flint era un chico problemático que molestaba a cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino; tenía ya una advertencia de parte del Decano de Hogwarts y era probable que lo expulsaran pronto. Aburrido de las conversaciones, Draco levantó la mirada. Allí, debajo del marco de la puerta, estaba la razón por la cual Draco había buscado a Flint e iniciado una pelea.

Luna Lovegood lo miraba con tranquilidad. Llevaba un pantalón de cuadros negros con verde que se ajustaba justo en su ombligo y una crop top negra. Él nunca le había visto ropa tan ajustada; de alguna manera se veía más pequeña. Nadie parecía haber notado la presencia de la rubia. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

Una hora atrás, el rubio había entrado en la cocina buscando una botella de vodka, y había visto a la rubia con Potter y sus amigos. En realidad, había visto a Potter con el brazo por los hombros de Luna. Estúpido Potter. Al parecer estaban jugando verdad o reto. Mientras Draco se servía un trago (aunque ya de por si estaba un poco ebrio) escuchó que era el turno de la rubia, y esta decidió escoger _verdad_. Fue entonces que Granger preguntó el por qué cojeaba y Luna, inocentemente, respondió con toda honestidad:

\- Flint me empujó cuando le dije que no tenía dinero…

Dominado por el alcohol y una extraña sensación de responsabilidad, Draco salió de allí en busca del idiota de Marcus Flint. Lo encontró en la entrada principal fumándose un cigarrillo. Se conocían desde el colegio, pero nunca habían congeniado. El rubio tiró el primer golpe y así todo explotó. Pronto todas las personas de la fiesta habían salido y veían la pelea como si fuese un show. Varios apoyaban a Draco, y esto le dio valor para golpear con más fuerza.

Draco la miró desde la silla, correspondiéndole la sonrisa. Quería hablarle, explicarle que lo había hecho por ella, que se preocupaba por ella, que no soportaba la idea de alguien haciéndole daño; pero su mejor amigo interrumpió sus pensamientos:

\- ¿Estás bien?

El tono de voz de Blaise sugería que estaba acostumbrado a las tonteras del rubio. Draco asintió y miró a su amigo. Todavía se sentía un poco mareado por el alcohol, pero estaba bastante sobrio. No había quitado la sonrisa de su rostro y el moreno lo miró como si estuviese loco.

Se puso en pie de pronto. Blaise lo miró, alzando las cejas. Aunque había recibido más golpes que su contraparte, Draco estaba feliz. Estaba orgulloso. No se había quedado quieto. Aquello no se trataba enteramente de Luna, sino del hecho que había actuado y no se había quedado sentado como si nada. Sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera en aquella noche.

\- Ya me voy.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si no tienes auto… - escuchó que decía Blaise.

Draco se acercó a la rubia y le tomó de la muñeca. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Tomaron sus abrigos y salieron a la calle. Las personas los veían raro. Los escucharon murmurar, especialmente porque no había él no la había soltado. Nada de eso arruinaría esa noche.

\- Caminemos a casa – dijo el rubio. – Me vendría bien un chocolate caliente.

La noche era fría y estaba nevando levemente. Ninguno dijo nada en el trayecto, aunque no hizo falta. Iban lento, ella todavía cojeando. Draco se sentía extasiado, a pesar de no entender totalmente lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera les interesó que era más de media noche y el apartamento estaba a unos tres kilómetros.

Casi una hora después, ambos estaban en la calidez de su hogar, disfrutando de la bebida caliente. No habían intercambiado muchas palabras, pero Draco notó que nunca había estado tan cómodo con alguien antes. Sonreía embobado, y reía de vez en cuando. Ella de seguro pensaba que estaba loco, pero si lo hacía, no llegó a decirlo. Estaban sentados en el sofá, mirando el fuego en la chimenea.

Tan solo había algo que le estaba molestando…

\- ¿Luna?

\- ¿Hum?

\- Estoy en la quiebra. – Ella alzó la mirada. Era lo más honesto que él había dicho desde que vivían juntos. – Realmente no tengo cómo pagar el siguiente mes y yo…

\- Ya nos arreglaremos – dijo Luna. Tomó un sorbo de su chocolate. – Haremos que funcione.

Draco la miró, maravillado. Por un segundo temió que ella se molestara, le gritara, o se burlara de él; nuevamente, ella le sorprendía. Volvió a sonreír. Después de todo, tal vez sí disfrutaría aquellas vacaciones.

 **x** **x** **x** **x x**

Thanks **MeowMuffin** , I hope you're enjoying the story. This chapter was definitely a turning point :)

Gracias a todos los que leen, aun si no comentan jeje espero lo estén disfrutando


	9. Chapter 9

**1\. No hablaremos fuera del apartamento. Sin excepciones.**

2\. No habrá ruido excesivo que pueda molestar al otro.

3\. No podrán entrar amistades al apartamento.

 **4\. Nadie debe enterarse de que vivimos juntos.**

 **5\. Ninguno se meterá en los asuntos del otro.**

 **6\. No se aceptarán retrasos en el pago mensual del apartamento.**

7\. Nada de escenas románticas dentro del apartamento.

Draco Malfoy pensó en el pedazo de papel que estaría pegado a la puerta de la refrigeradora. Entrecerró los ojos. Hace cuatro meses habían accedido a estas reglas de convivencia, y ahora solo había unas cuantas que estaban vigentes. Aun sin pretenderlo, Draco había metido en sus asuntos a Luna; Draco había hablado con Luna fuera del apartamento; gracias a Draco, los amigos de Luna sabían que vivían juntos; y, ahora, Draco no podía pagar la mensualidad del apartamento.

¿Para qué existían las reglas? Algunas personas dicen que están hechas para romperse. Para él, y la manera en que lo criaron, eso nunca fue una opción. Sentía cierta incomodidad al ver esa lista y saber que fue él quien rompió cuatro reglas. Luna se había apegado a ellas, como si fuese un juego de quien duraba más cumpliéndolas. Era una chiquilla extraña. Draco suspiró.

La dinámica entre ellos había cambiado desde la fiesta. Durante las dos semanas de vacaciones entablaron algo cercano a una amistad. En el día, jugaban videojuegos y hablaban. Pedían comida y pocas veces se marchaban del apartamento. Debía admitirlo: la estaba pasando muy bien con ella. Era extraña, sin duda alguna, pero él había aprendido a disfrutar sus bromas sin sentido; y parecía que ella comenzaba a disfrutar el sarcasmo del rubio. Hablaban con más naturalidad, y expresaban lo que quisieran cuando quisieran. Para ella, aquello significaba hablar de teorías conspirativas; para él, ser quejumbroso a su antojo. Era extraño y Draco no podía explicarlo, pero no tenía sentido pretender frente a ella. Era como si Luna pudiese leerlo como a un libro.

En la noche, sin embargo, Luna trabajaba en los restaurantes, por ser temporada de gran demanda; mientras él no hacía más que repasar materia de la universidad, como si quisiera memorizarse los mil libros de la noche a la mañana. Ahora, era Draco quien tenía el chocolate caliente preparado antes de que la rubia llegara al apartamento. En la fiesta de Chang se dio cuenta que le había agarrado cariño a aquella chica. Tal vez no estaba listo para admitirlo a los cuatro vientos, pero era un hecho que Luna Lovegood le caía muy bien.

Además, durante las navidades, sus padres le enviaron unos cuantos regalos desde el extranjero, entre ellos un auto Audio del año y un equipo de sonido envolvente. Casi nada. Blaise y sus otros amigos también habían enviado presentes por el correo. Aun así, Draco Malfoy no había tenido nunca una Navidad tan desdichada. Luna se había marchado a casa de su padre y él pasó dos días solo. Nunca un chocolate caliente le había sabido tan amargo como el de esa noche.

En Nochevieja, Blaise volvió de Hawaii y juntos fueron a un par de fiestas. Luna tampoco estuvo ese día. Pero realmente no hizo falta, porque Draco consumió tantas cosas que estuvo inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo. Tanto Blaise como él durmieron casi 24 horas seguidas, tratando de recuperarse. Cuando la rubia volvió de casa de su padre, ellos todavía estaban en un estado tan miserable que Luna decidió cocinarles y cuidarlos un poco. Ambos estaban muy agradecidos.

Sea como sea, y volviendo al presente, Draco se arregló su camisa, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso. Acababa de tener una reunión que lo había dejado exhausto. Desde que había admitido estar en quiebra, Luna había sugerido este lugar para que él pidiera trabajo. Él se negó todas las veces y aún así, allí estaba, recién salido de su primera entrevista de trabajo. El puesto era pasante en la sección legal, algo con lo que él realmente no tenía mucha relación. Pero eso no importó, porque su entrevistadora lo tomó en serio y en ningún momento comentó sobre el chiste que era contratar a un estudiante de Política para un puesto de Derecho.

\- Señor Malfoy – dijo la mujer sentada del otro lado del escritorio. Era una mujer pelirroja y regordeta, muy amable. - Por favor pase a la sección de Recursos Humanos. Estaremos encantados de que se una al equipo Legal de la revista _El Quisquilloso_.

\- Muchas gracias, señora Athens.

\- Xenophilius estará encantado de saber la noticia. – añadió.

Temprano ese día había conocido al padre de Luna, aunque este no sabía que Draco y su hija vivían juntos. El señor Lovegood fue quien recomendó al rubio al departamento Legal de su propia revista. Al inicio no se sintió cómodo mintiéndole a ese hombre, pero la voz de Luna diciéndole que si no trabajaba pronto ninguno podría vivir en ese apartamento le dio la fuerza que necesitaba.

Luego de hacer todo el papeleo y firmar el contrato, Draco salió de aquel edificio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sacó su celular y rápidamente iba escribiendo un mensaje: "¡Luna! Lo logramos. Oficialmente estoy…"

No terminó el mensaje porque justo chocó con una chica. Draco levantó la mirada del celular, molesto, pero su enojo se desvaneció rápidamente. De cabello castaño, una cara perfilada, un cuerpo de modelo y unos ojos café que lo hipnotizaron, estaba una de las chicas más atractivas que él hubiese visto jamás.

\- Ehm… Perdón, yo…

\- ¿Draco?

La chica se sonrojó un poco y se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. El gesto le resultó terriblemente familiar, pero no fue hasta que ella rió levemente que supo de inmediato… La recordaba fea, con frenillos, con cuerpo de niña y como la chica más insoportable del planeta. Pero todo aquello había quedado en el pasado: Astoria Greengrass era atractiva.

\- Oh, Astoria… No te reconocí. Estás… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Trabajo en el edificio del frente, soy profesora para chicos especiales – explicó ella.

\- ¿Quieres ir por un café? – preguntó Draco, guardando el celular en el pantalón, ignorando por completo lo que iba a hacer segundos antes.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Hola, hola :) Disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, espero les guste y, al menos, les haya sorprendido un poquito jaja

Muchas gracias, de verdad, por los comentarios. He tenido unas semanas terribles en lo personal, y esta historia me ha mantenido a flote. Gracias a **Ike** por su comentario, me sacó una sonrisa en un mal día. And thanks again to **MeowMuffin** , I hope you still enjoy and understand my awkward writing haha and yes, I have think Draco could beat up Marcus Flint any day of the week (and I hope he does).


	10. Chapter 10

Draco Malfoy estaba trabajando por primera vez en su vida. Pasante en el departamento Legal de la revista El Quisquilloso. Era oficial. Al inicio se había sentido un tanto cohibido de que, alguien de su estatus, tuviese que trabajar estando en la universidad; pero, pronto se encontró disfrutándolo. No solo eran muy amables con él, sino que no menospreciaban sus aportes y hasta se tomaban el tiempo de enseñarle a hacer las cosas bien. En su departamento solo había cuatro personas más, pero cada una de ellas trabajaban muy duro. Era un ambiente muy ameno.

Como si fuese poco, solía almorzar con Astoria, a quien casi podía llamar su novia. Se veían todos los días de lunes a viernes, y solían mandarse mensajes de texto constantemente. Ella linda y se reía de todas sus bromas. Astoria trabajaba medio tiempo siendo profesora y estudiaba enseñanza musical para niños especiales. A pesar de venir de una familia adinerada, ella trabajaba porque le gustaba mucho lo que hacía. Sus padres no lo aprobaban, pero al menos no impedían que lo hiciera.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que se habían visto fuera del Quisquilloso, y, aunque se consideraba un experto con las chicas, todavía no había besado a Astoria. No es que no tuviera la oportunidad, porque cada día, al despedirse, había unos segundos de silencio. Draco sabía que ella estaba esperando que la besara. Y no es que él no quisiera, pero cuando el momento se daba, había algo dentro suyo que le decía que era mejor esperar.

Justo en ese momento iba en su auto, camino a la casa de los Zabini, llevaba comida chatarra y tenía la esperanza de pasar la noche jugando videojuegos con Blaise. No le había avisado nada, pues quería sorprenderlo. Ahora que trabajaba, le era un tanto difícil sacar tiempo para su mejor amigo y, aunque sonaba cursi, comenzaba a echarlo de menos. Hablaban todos los días y bromeaban constantemente sobre cualquier cosa, pero nunca nada serio.

Tomó el celular para marcar el número de su mejor amigo y avisarle que estaba fuera de su casa, pero estaba apagado, probablemente se había agotado la batería. Se encogió de hombros y siguió. La verdad es que, desde que estaba trabajando, aprovechaba su tiempo libre para estudiar sobre temas de Derecho. No estaba tan interesado en eso, pero sabía que podía ayudarle en un futuro.

Entre las clases, las idas a la biblioteca, los almuerzos con Astoria y el trabajo; los únicos momentos libres eran los sábados, días en los cuales iba al club de los Nott a almorzar con sus padres. Les había comentado que estaba trabajando, pero no les dijo en dónde, dado que sabía que desaprobarían que tuviera relación alguna con Xenophilius Lovegood. Era el único Lovegood con que interactuaba…

Dobló la esquina y divisó la casa de los Zabini. Como siempre, el gran portón estaba abierto, por lo que simplemente se adentró en la gran entrada y estacionó el auto. Tomó sus cosas y la comida y salió del auto. El clima todavía estaba frío y por un segundo deseó llevar una bufanda. Sin embargo, cualquier posible pensamiento que pudo haber tenido se disipó rápidamente: unos segundos después de haber tocado el timbre, la puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó la última persona que pensó ver allí. Abrió la boca con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Trajeron mal el pedido? – se escuchó Blaise en el fondo.

Draco miró directo en aquellos ojos café que le devolvían el mismo tipo de expresión. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, incómodos y sin una sola palabra en la boca. No entendía qué sucedía, pero Ginevra Weasley estaba frente a él sin saber reaccionar. No llevaba un abrigo y era claro lo cómoda que estaba: sin zapatos, el cabello en una cola mal hecha y sin una pizca de maquillaje. Ninguno se movió. Los pasos de Blaise sonaron cada vez más cerca y, para cuando se asomó al lado de la pelirroja, nada había cambiado entre ellos dos.

\- Mierda… - murmuró el moreno.

Los tres se sentaron en la sala de estar, Blaise al lado de la pelirroja. La mente de Draco trabajaba a mil por hora, como si estuviese armando un rompecabezas a gran velocidad. Era bastante claro lo que estaba sucediendo, pero eso no hacía que tuviese sentido alguno. Se oía la leña quemarse en la chimenea. Draco le levantó las cejas a su mejor amigo y este suspiró.

Al parecer, Blaise y Ginevra estaban saliendo desde la fiesta antes de las vacaciones. En la mente de Draco, Blaise había ido especialmente a verlo el 31 de diciembre, pero la realidad es que el moreno había vuelto al país el día antes y había pasado la tarde con la pelirroja. Él puso al día al rubio, y le explicó todo: el cómo era algo casual, el cómo ninguno de sus padres lo sabía, el cómo estaban tratando de hacer que las cosas funcionaran. Al parecer las únicas personas que sabían eran Luna y el gordo Longbottom. No era de extrañarse que Draco no supiera nada: llevaba semanas sin hablar bien con Blaise y aun más sin hablar con Luna... Se sintió un poco culpable y tan solo se le ocurrió disculparse por llegar sin avisar.

La pelirroja no era mala persona y pronto comenzó a tratar a Draco como a cualquier otra persona. Todavía era un poco extraño y el rubio jamás se imaginó interactuar tanto con un Weasley. Jugaron videojuegos y comieron. Cuando Ginevra le ganó a Blaise en un juego de carreras, y se lo restregó en la cara, Draco entendió porqué al moreno podía gustarle alguien así. En pocas palabras, no lo trataba como si fuese un rey y no caía a sus pies como el resto de personas. Aun así, se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amigo mirar a la chica embobado. Escucharon el teléfono sonar y al poco tiempo uno de los mozos de los Zabini se asomó en la habitación.

\- ¿Señor Zabini? – los tres miraron al joven. – Es para usted. Una de sus inquilinas afirma estar teniendo una emergencia. La señorita Lovegood.

Ginevra y Blaise miraron a Draco rápidamente.

Los tres se subieron al auto de Draco y se encaminaron al apartamento de los rubios. Este no quería acelerar tanto, pero iba lo más rápido que podía. Era un día muy extraño y nada tenía sentido. Ni en mil años pensó que aquello podía suceder.

Llegaron al parqueo del apartamento y todos bajaron del auto. Caminaban con prisa y sin decir una palabra. El alma había dejado el cuerpo de ellos tres. Era claro que todos pensaban lo mismo: ¿cómo estaría Luna en ese momento?

Sacó su llave y abrió la puerta de su apartamento, tan solo para encontrarse con una escena bizarra: Luna Lovegood sentada de un lado, tres tazas de té en la mesita, y, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy sentados del otro.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

tan, tan, taaaaaaaaaan :) Espero les guste.

 **MeowMuffin** , I wish I could answer to you in private so I wont do any spoilers but yeah, soon we'll see Luna's POV of all this but not quite yet. Hope you liked this one


	11. Chapter 11

Quince minutos habían pasado ya, ninguno había dicho una sola palabra. Blaise y Ginevra miraban desde el sofá, atentos a cualquier movimiento. Sus padres estaban serios, casi parecían decepcionados. Draco se había sentado al lado de Luna, aunque con cierta distancia entre ellos. No quería admitirlo, ni siquiera a él mismo, pero estaba nervioso.

Aunque ya no hablaban como antes ni compartían el chocolate caliente en las noches, la simple idea de que sus padres le prohibieran seguir viviendo con ella le daba un poco de miedo. Sabía que la quería, era algo así como una hermanita…

\- ¿A qué se debe la visita? – preguntó Draco, como si fuese lo más casual del mundo.

\- Te hemos llamado toda la tarde – respondió Lucius.

Fue una respuesta corta y punzante. Tratando de mantener su semblante, Draco sacó su celular de su chaqueta y se dio cuenta que seguía apagado. Lo conectó y encendió: 18 llamadas perdidas y 34 mensajes sin leer. Astoria y sus amigos le habían escrito. Sus padres lo habían buscado por horas. Aun así, el único mensaje en el cual el podía fijarse era de Luna: "Compré un nuevo té, a tus papás les gustó".

Leer aquello _casi_ lo hizo reír. No había otra persona en el planeta que le daría una noticia tan grave hablando del té. Se disculpó por no haber contestado y se excusó brevemente. No tenía deseos de pelear con sus padres, estaba exhausto por el trabajo y todo lo que acababa de experimentar con Blaise y la pelirroja. Volvió a sentarse, su madre no lo miraba, veía a Luna y la examinaba con aquella mirada que Draco detestaba.

\- Nos encontramos a la señora Umbridge hoy – comentó Lucius con una mueca, Draco sabía que odiaba a aquella mujer. – y tuvo el descaro de insinuar que estas trabajando para El Quisquilloso.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Por un momento, pareció que nadie parpadeó. Draco mantuvo la mirada fija en su padre, debatiéndose qué hacer. Podía ver de reojo que la respiración de Luna había cambiado, definitivamente poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- Pero ese no parece ser lo único que no sabíamos… - dijo Narcisa, sin quitar la mirada de Luna. - ¿Qué hace exactamente la señorita Lovegood en tu apartamento?

\- Técnicamente, madre, es el apartamento es de Blaise.

Narcisa resopló, a pesar de que creía que el gesto era de alguien sin clase. Dirigió la mirada a Blaise, quien se mantuvo firme. Para sorpresa de Draco, la pelirroja también miraba a su madre sin miedo aparente.

 _\- Luna_ vive aquí. Este apartamento le pertenece tanto a ella como a Draco – dijo Blaise. Lucius murmuró algo y Narcisa le tomó de la mano, como si quisiera tranquilizarlo.

\- Esto es indignante. ¿Hace cuánto pasó esto? ¿Qué va a suceder cuando…?

\- No me importa qué va a suceder. – dijo de pronto Draco, todos los ojos se dirigieron a él. – Luna es la razón por la que estoy trabajando, madre. ¿No era eso lo que querían desde el inicio? Ella fue la única capaz de convencerme de hacerlo y me está yendo bien. Ella ha sido un gran apoyo en todo esto y hasta me enseña cómo es vivir de manera independiente. He aprendido mucho de ella, y exijo que la traten con respeto mientras estén en su presencia y bajo el techo de su apartamento.

La pelirroja sonrió. Luna abrió la boca y clavó sus grandes ojos azules en Draco, como si acabara de conocerlo. Este se había puesto de pie sin darse cuenta. Antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, se escuchó el _ding_ del horno. Luna se fue y volvió con un plato lleno de galletas.

Esta vez Draco sí rió. Era tan irónico todo aquello. Se tapó los ojos con una mano mientras soltaba unas cuantas risas. Parecía un loco riéndose en esa situación; sus padres debieron pensar lo mismo por la mirada que le echaron.

\- Draco… - comenzó su padre.

\- No. Escuchen. Ella seguirá viviendo aquí hasta que ella quiera. Lo mejor que me pudo pasar es que alguien como ella aceptara vivir con alguien como yo. Considero que ha habido un cambio en mí para bien y me atrevería a decir que se ha dado gracias a ella. En serio, Luna – Draco dirigió la mirada a la pequeña rubia a su lado. –, _gracias_.

Una débil sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la rubia. Draco también sonreía. Por alguna razón ya no estaba nervioso, ni siquiera por estar diciéndole todo aquello a sus padres. Algo en su cerebro hizo _click_ y se dio cuenta que realmente ya no dependía de ellos. Ni económica ni mentalmente. Podía tomar sus decisiones. Se sintió liberado.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Era la segunda vez que se sentía así de bien… por Luna. ¿Qué carajos significaba eso? Su sonrisa se borró un poco, asustado por el hecho de que se estaba dejando influenciar por ella.

\- Draco, cariño… - dijo Narcisa con un semblante serio.

\- No vamos a decirte qué hacer o qué no hacer – comentó Lucius. Parecía querer sonreír por alguna razón. Blaise, detrás suyo, estaba sonriendo de más. – Pero el hecho de que seas un hombre independiente no significa que nos tengas que sacar de tu vida.

\- No podemos creer que nos hayamos enterado por… alguien más de que estás trabajando. – dijo Narcisa. Draco se sentó, dejándose caer un poco. - Y está bien que la señorita Lovegood viva contigo, siempre y cuando estén ustedes dos de acuerdo. Solo no vuelvas a escondernos cosas.

Se sintió como un idiota. Sintió la sangre acumularse en su cara y la temperatura subió. No quitó la mirada de la mesa, estaba avergonzado. Si tan solo hubiese dejado a sus padres hablar…

Escuchó a sus padres dar un sorbo de sus bebidas, ofrecerle a Ginevra y a Blaise que se unieran, agradecer y darle un cumplido a las galletas de Luna; pero él no volvió a levantar la mirada.

Escuchó un poco la conversación que estaban teniendo todos sin él, hasta reían, pero él no llegó a enterarse de qué. Tal vez él no era parte de la broma, o tal vez _era_ la broma. Cerró los ojos un momento, dejando que la sensación de ser un imbécil lo inundara.

Entonces, la pequeña mano de Luna tomó la suya y la estrujó levemente. Fue solo un gesto. Un detalle. Algo mínimo para decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero fue más que suficiente. Su pulso volvió a acelerarse y hasta sintió un hueco en el estómago. La miró de reojo y vio que ella sonreía, aunque no lo estuviese viendo directamente.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para tomar una decisión…

Era momento de continuar con Astoria. O no sabía qué podía pasar si no lo hacía.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota:** Este capítulo presenta el inicio de la historia hasta lo último, es el punto de vista de Luna. Es más largo que los demás, pero espero lo disfruten.

This one is for **MeowMuffin** who makes me smile with every review, hope you like it.

x

x

x

Luna Lovegood llevaba un mes viviendo en un cuarto pequeño detrás del restaurante italiano donde trabajaba desde hace más de un año. Pero este año sería diferente, había comenzado la universidad y era necesario un espacio donde pudiese estudiar y trabajar. Había dejado la casa de su padre, mintiéndole, afirmándole que había encontrado un espacio en una de las residencias estudiantiles. Odiaba mentirle a su padre, pero vivían tan lejos de Hogwarts que era imposible ir a clases y volver a casa en el mismo día.

Aquel día, mientras recogía los platos de una mesa, escuchó a un grupo de chicas en la mesa de al lado:

\- ¿Irás a ver el apartamento, Jess?

\- ¡Obvio! No me lo perdería por nada. Es Draco Malfoy, por favor, ¿quién no querría vivir con él?

\- Ni siquiera necesitas un apartamento – comentó una de ellas, riendo un poco. - ¿Se imaginan despertar y lo primero que uno vea sea a Draco?

Las escuchó suspirar y luego reír. ¿Quién era Draco Malfoy?

Durante su receso, le escribió a su nueva amiga Ginny. La había conocido apenas la semana pasada. Por error, Luna entró en la clase de la pelirroja, quien estudiaba Terapia Física. Sin embargo, fue la única persona lo suficientemente amable como para ayudarle a encontrar su clase de Diseño I. Habían intercambiado números, ella afirmándole que si necesitaba ayuda en algo más no dudara en contactarla. Ginny era buena persona.

" _Es un idiota que se cree atractivo. Dicen que es algo así como un príncipe. Lo acabo de encontrar con su estúpido amigo viendo chicas en el campo de futbol."_ Había respondido Ginny.

 **X**

Draco Malfoy era un tipo extraño. Luna podía entender por qué las chicas se morían por él, pero parecía ser una mala persona. Ella sabía que se estaba aprovechando de ella y que, definitivamente, ella pagaba más que él por aquella habitación. Pero no le importó, aunque aquello significara que debía encontrar otro trabajo para poder vivir ahí.

Habían creado Reglas de Convivencia, y ella tan solo había aportado una. _"No habrá ruido excesivo que pueda molestar al otro"._ Le parecía importante, en especial porque si debía trabajar e ir a la universidad, el poco tiempo que tendría para dormir era muy valioso.

Ya llevaban viviendo juntos una semana. El lugar era perfecto, su habitación era amplia, y el apartamento estaba a un bus de distancia de la universidad. Luna sentía que valía el sacrificio. Aun así, era extraño vivir con alguien con quien no interactuaba.

Aquella noche cuando volvió del Club Campestre Nott, decidió aprovechar que Draco estaba despierto y tratar de hablar con él. Lo había visto mientras trabajaba, y había conocido a sus padres. Se sintió juzgada toda la velada. En realidad, se sentía juzgada por todo mundo, todo el tiempo, entonces no era nada nuevo.

Desde la cocina lo veía leer un libro. Parecía estar distraído.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajabas en el Club Campestre Nott? – preguntó de pronto Draco, dejando el libro de lado.

Luna pensó que era obvia la respuesta. Aun así, sentándose junto a él y ofreciéndole una taza de chocolate caliente, le contestó de manera honesta. Tuvieron una corta conversación que terminó con él aclarando que no serían amigos.

Si tanto quería mantener la distancia, ella no podía hacer más que aceptarlo. De por sí, nunca pensó que podrían ser amigos.

 **X**

Para ser alguien que hubiese escrito seis de las siete Reglas, Draco parecía tener un interés peculiar en romperlas. Luna notó que ahora se dormía más tarde, como si estuviese esperando el chocolate caliente cada noche. ¿Significaba aquello que quería que fuesen amigos?

Habían hablado de sus intereses. Él escuchó porqué escogió diseño gráfico, sobre sus creencias de criaturas no descubiertas, y de magia. A diferencia de otras personas, Draco fue amable y no expresó que ella podía estar loca, aunque sí hablaba sarcásticamente cada vez que hablaba de Torsopolos. Para Luna, fue un avance.

 **X**

Luna estaba saliendo de su trabajo cuando comenzó a recibir mensajes del rubio.

" _¿Dónde estás?"_

" _Tengo torsopolos"_

" _Gané una batalla épica"_

" _Perdí una apuesta"_

" _Ven por mí"_

Draco estaba ebrio y no paraba de contarle sobre su noche mientras iban en el taxi de camino al apartamento. Luna se preguntaba si esto contaba como "meterla en sus asuntos". ¿Estaba Draco realmente interesado en incluirla en su vida?

Al llegar al apartamento, ella le ayudó a entrar en su habitación y recostarse en su cama (a pesar de lo necio que estaba siendo él). Se fue a su propia habitación y se puso el pijama, dispuesta a dormir. Pero apenas recostó su cabeza en la almohada, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Draco.

\- Quiero dormir aquí. Aquí huele rico – balbuceó.

\- Es mi habitación – aclaró ella, como si eso explicara todo. Pero él se quitó la camisa y entró en la cama.

Asustada, ella se levantó. Miró al rubio sin entender. ¿Cómo sabía cómo olía su cuarto?

Sonrió. Si aquello era un juego, ella iba ganando. Él había roto una regla. Ella ninguna. En ese momento, Luna no podía saber que en la mañana Hermione visitaría y otra regla sería rota. Mientras tanto, vio dormir al rubio. Se sentó en el borde de su propia cama y lo observó.

Se veía tan tranquilo, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Sin pensarlo, acercó su mano y con un dedo quitó el cabello de su frente. Su piel era suave. Respiraba tranquilamente, como si no hubiese un lugar más cómodo que ese. Luna sonrió.

 **X**

En cuanto sus amigos se enteraron de que vivía con Draco, no dejaron de acosarla con preguntas. Ron y Harry creían que el rubio podía aprovecharse de ella. Hermione se preocupaba por lo mucho que trabajaba la rubia y cómo esto podía afectar su estudio. Ginny, por otra parte, se limitó a advertirle que, si Draco se propasaba con ella o la lastimaba de alguna manera, ella misma se vengaría.

Pero, cuando Luna les pidió guardar el secreto, todos aceptaron. Harry, en especial, parecía entenderla. Luna estaba agradecida con ellos, al fin y al cabo, al iniciar la universidad jamás se imaginó tener tantas personas a las que podía llamar amigos.

 **X**

Marcus Flint estaba frente a su locker. Era la tercera vez desde que había entrado a Hogwarts que lo había visto en esa posición. Ya sabía a qué iba, pero esta vez era diferente: ella no llevaba dinero consigo. Le pagarían hasta la tarde.

\- Hola, Marcus – saludó Luna.

\- Ajá, Lunática. – estiró la mano, esperando el dinero.

\- Lo lamento, Marcus. Hoy no tengo dinero.

Incrédulo, él tomó su salveque y tiró todo su contenido en el suelo. Tomó su billetera, la abrió y sacó todo su contenido. Ni una sola moneda salió. Luna vio con tristeza cómo él sacaba sus pertenencias del locker y las tiraba en el suelo.

Había gente caminando por ese pasillo. Nadie hizo nada. Molesto, Marcus la maldijo y la empujó fuerte. Luna chocó contra los lockers y se dobló el tobillo. Escuchó un "crack" e inmediatamente sintió dolor en la zona.

 **X**

Ginny y Hermione le habían ayudado a escoger la ropa. Se sentía un tanto incómoda con prendas tan ajustadas. Pero sería su primera fiesta y estaba emocionada por ello. La estaba pasando muy bien, hasta que se enteró de que Draco estaba teniendo una pelea con Marcus Flint. Todos corrieron a ver.

A Luna se le revolvió el estómago de ver a Draco siendo golpeado por Marcus. No entendía qué pudo haber causado aquel comportamiento en el rubio, que solía ser muy tranquilo.

\- No te preocupes mucho – le dijo Ginny, mientras todos veían cómo el rubio era golpeado. – Él sabía lo que hacía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Luna con inocencia.

\- Oh, Luna. Ves cosas dónde no las hay y no puedes ver lo qué es tan obvio.

Luna no entendió.

Más tarde, cuando Draco confesó no tener dinero, ella tan solo pensó en una cosa: él estaba compartiendo con ella. La estaba metiendo en sus asuntos.

Eran amigos.

Ni siquiera le importó que, nuevamente, él estaba rompiendo otra regla al atrasarse en el pago mensual del apartamento.

 **X**

Luego de Año Nuevo, Luna volvió al apartamento tan solo para encontrarse a Blaise y a Draco siendo miserables. Ella les cocinó y se encargó de que estos se sintieran mejor.

Mientras ambos dormían en el sofá, Luna se hincó y, como la primera vez que lo vio ebrio, le acarició la frente y el cabello a Draco.

\- ¿Luna? – murmuró él, pero no despertó.

Luna lo miró con intriga, en especial cuando el rubio se movió en sueños y le tomó la mano. Nadie nunca había tomado su mano así. Por alguna razón, Luna se sonrojó. Vio como se unían sus manos y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Se quedó allí, sintiendo el calor que desprendía Draco, sorprendida de que no la hubiese soltado.

Se estaba preguntando lo que sería sentir aquello cuando él no estuviera ebrio (su sonrojo se agravó), cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos:

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Luna? – dijo la voz ronca de Blaise.

\- Oh, nada. Quería saber cómo estaban – murmuró ella.

Sin embargo, la mirada del moreno se dirigió a la unión de sus manos, a pesar de que ella estaba tratando de zafarse del agarre de Draco.

\- Iré al baño – murmuró Blaise, con una sonrisa pícara, antes de levantarse. Draco se removió en sueños.

Luna se sonrojó más.

 **X**

Mientras Draco fue a su entrevista en El Quisquilloso, Luna salió con Neville, uno de sus amigos. Decidieron pasar a un pequeño pub en el centro de la ciudad. Al entrar se toparon con una imagen que probablemente nunca olvidarían: Blaise y Ginny besándose.

Así fue como Luna y Neville se enteraron de que estos dos salían. A Luna no le importó mucho, sabía que algo le pasaba a su amiga y ahora todo tenía sentido. Tratando de no pasar un rato incómodo, los cuatro comieron juntos y luego la rubia y el morocho se marcharon.

\- ¿Quién lo diría, eh? A Ron le va a dar algo cuando se entere. Siempre ha tenido algo en contra de Zabini y Malfoy.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por dinero, claro. – respondió Neville. – Los Zabini y los Malfoy lo han tenido todo desde antes de nacer.

Luna pensó en Draco, y en el cómo le estaría yendo en la entrevista. Sabía de su situación y pensó que no era verdad aquello que decía Neville. Los Malfoy no lo habían tenido siempre todo. Sintió algo en su pecho, como una especie de llama que le hizo cosquillas. Por alguna razón, se sentía orgullosa del rubio.

 **X**

Todo había cambiado. No solo no dejaba de pensar en Draco, sino que también él había cambiado su manera de ser con ella. Una voz molesta en su mente le decía que él había caído en cuenta de lo rara que era y prefería alejarse de ella. Otra le decía que era por su nuevo trabajo.

Su padre le dijo que estaban muy felices con el desempeño de Draco en El Quisquilloso. Luna se sentía feliz también, aunque no se lo dijo.

Pero se sentía triste, también, porque Draco ya no compartía nada con ella. ¿Ya no eran amigos? Él se dormía antes de que ella llegara de trabajar, ya no volvieron a compartir el chocolate caliente. Luna volvió a tomar solo té caliente, como si el simple hecho de beber chocolate le recordara al rubio.

Luna no tenía mucho tiempo para preocuparse por él, de todas formas. La universidad le exigía mucho, y tener dos trabajos la agotaba.

\- ¿Has vuelto a hablar con él? – le preguntó Ginny una tarde, mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Luna negó con la cabeza. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? – preguntó ella confundida.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, decepcionada, y murmuró algo sobre no querer ver la realidad. Luna no entendió.

 **X**

 _Luna es la razón por la que estoy trabajando, madre. ¿No era eso lo que querían desde el inicio? Ella fue la única capaz de convencerme de hacerlo y me está yendo bien. Ella ha sido un gran apoyo en todo esto y hasta me enseña cómo es vivir de manera independiente. He aprendido mucho de ella, y exijo que la traten con respeto mientras estén en su presencia y bajo el techo de su apartamento._

Luna no podía creerlo. ¿De verdad Draco acababa de decir aquello en frente de sus padres? ¿Realmente pensaba eso de ella? El _ding_ del horno la sacó de sus pensamientos. Mientras sacaba las galletas, no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Todavía eran amigos.

 _No. Escuchen. Ella seguirá viviendo aquí hasta que ella quiera. Lo mejor que me pudo pasar es que alguien como ella aceptara vivir con alguien como yo. Considero que ha habido un cambio en mí para bien y me atrevería a decir que se ha dado gracias a ella. En serio, Luna – Draco la miró. –, gracias._

Sonrió tímidamente. La felicidad no cabía en su cuerpo. Sentía que estaba soñando. Todo este tiempo pensando que Draco no era su amigo, que no le importaba ella, que se había cansado de ella. Pero no, él todavía la consideraba una amiga.

Luna vio a Lucius Malfoy disimular una sonrisa. Blaise sonreía, mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Miró a Ginny, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Luna no entendía por qué ellos estaban tan felices como ella. ¿A ellos qué más le daba si ellos eran amigos?

Escuchó a los padres de Draco aprobar que ella viviera con su hijo y sintió como si su estómago le diera una vuelta. ¿Por qué era tan importante la opinión de aquellas personas?

Ginny y Blaise se les unieron en la mesa. Parecían estar disfrutando todos de un chiste que Luna no comprendía. Sin pensarlo, acercó su mano y estrujó la de Draco. Pudo sentir el calor del chico. Él no estaba ebrio y no la estaba quitando. Finalmente supo lo que era sentir la mano de alguien más uniéndose con la suya. Realmente tenía la mano de Draco en la suya. Aquello se sentía realmente bien.

Algo hizo _click_ en su interior.

No estaba feliz porque Draco la consideraba una amiga. No. Estaba feliz porque sentía algo por el rubio.

A Luna Lovegood le gustaba Draco Malfoy.

Quitó la mano y trató de pretender que nada había cambiado. Pero, en un segundo, todo había cambiado.

 **X X**

Luna abrió la puerta con cierta dificultad. Estaba tambaleándose. Era su cumpleaños y sus amigos se habían encargado de que nunca le hiciera falta una bebida. Harry y Ron la acompañaron hasta su apartamento. Se despidieron luego de que ella lograra entrar.

Luna se quitó los zapatos, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Durante todo el día estuvo esperando que el rubio se manifestara. Pero no. Ni un solo mensaje. Hasta Blaise le había deseado un feliz cumpleaños.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Draco, y la encontró vacía. Molesta, y un poco decepcionada, se fue a su propia habitación. Al acostarse en su cama, sin embargo, chocó con una pequeña caja. La abrió lentamente y se encontró un collar y unos aretes con diamante azul. Eran hermosos. Luna sonrió, y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron. Draco sí había recordado su cumpleaños.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se durmió, pero unos ruidos provenientes de la sala de estar la despertaron. Todavía estaba oscuro y ella totalmente vestida. Una taza se quebró del otro lado de la puerta. Luna despertó completamente, asustada con la idea de que fuese algún ladrón. Sin embargo, fue la voz de Draco la que sonó a continuación:

\- Basta. Quédate ahí.

\- No quiero – respondió la voz de una mujer. Sonaba cursi y ebria. Luna frunció el ceño.

\- SHH – la calló Draco. Luna se puso en pie, acercándose lentamente a su puerta.

\- Llevamos meses… meses… No, un mes y solo me das besos de saludo. Bésame bien – pidió la mujer.

Luna se tapó la boca con la mano. Su corazón se aceleró. Estaba frente a su puerta, extendiendo la otra mano lentamente para cubrir la perilla. No estaba segura de si abrir y salir de allí.

\- Mierda, Astoria. ¿Por qué tenías que tomar tanto hoy? Pude haber tenido planes – murmuró Draco.

\- ¡BÉSAME!

Luna dio media vuelta. Su respiración había cambiado y no estaba segura de qué hacer. Él estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo que quisiera… Escuchó a la mujer gruñir, al parecer él no la estaba besando.

\- Mañana es San Valentín y no me has dicho que vas a pasarlo conmigo – se quejó ella. Escuchó que Draco murmuró algo, pero no logró distinguir qué. – Porque te quiero…

\- Mierda.

Y lo siguiente que escuchó sacó de quicio a Luna y toda la sangre en su cuerpo se calentó de ira: la tal Astoria gimió y el claro sonido de sus besos perforó el oído de Luna. Ella se dejó caer en su cama, con los puños cerrados, tratando de controlarse. ¿Esto eran celos?

Y entonces se dio cuenta… Ya no quedaba ni una sola regla que no estuviese rota.

Blaise y Ginny habían ido el otro día por lo de los Malfoy. _"No podrán entrar amistades al apartamento"._

Y, a juzgar por los estúpidos gemidos de la tonta y ruidosa Astoria, la última regla acababa de ser rota: " _Nada de escenas románticas dentro del apartamento"._

Claramente, Draco estaba haciendo mucho ruido, tanto como para despertar a Luna. _"No habrá ruido excesivo que pueda molestar al otro"._

Él había roto la única regla que Luna había establecido.

Esto tenía que parar.

Salió de su habitación con determinación y el corazón en la mano.

Draco y la chica estaban en el sofá, besándose. Al escuchar la puerta, él se separó y el estómago de Luna se revolvió al ver lápiz labial rojo en los labios del rubio. Se miraron a los ojos un segundo antes de que él se pusiera de pie.

\- Quién es esta? – preguntó Astoria.

\- Esto es más ruido del que puedo soportar, Draco.

\- Lu-luna…

\- No puedo seguir viviendo aquí… con alguien que no tiene consideración de los demás.

Se devolvió y cerró su puerta. Se desplomó y lloró.


	13. Chapter 13

Se llevó la botella de cerveza a los labios y se bebió más de la mitad de su contenido. Aquel sombrío lugar reflejaba perfectamente su estado de ánimo. Llevaba un buen rato mirando el sucio portavasos, tratando de ignorar lo que sentía. Del otro lado de la puerta del local, las parejas iban en diferentes direcciones, riendo y hablando amorosamente. Era San Valentín y Draco Malfoy se encontraba en una pocilga de bar bebiéndose sus emociones.

Había tenido un día difícil. Entre ignorar a su novia, trabajar, e ir a clases, su día había sido una gran masa acelerada de estrés. Sin embargo, el tiempo se detuvo cuando su mejor amigo le envió un mensaje de texto al cual adjuntó una imagen.

" _No sé qué hiciste, pero Luna se marchó"._ En la imagen se veía la habitación que, hasta la noche anterior, le pertenecía a la rubia, completamente vacío.

Y ahora él se encontraba ahí, como un hombre de mala muerte, herido y despechado. No entendía por qué le afectaba lo que hiciera esa chiquilla y se repetía constantemente que se sentía mal por cómo se habían dado las cosas la noche anterior.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco Malfoy había planeado algo para alguien más. Todo había salido mal. En su cabeza, luego del trabajo iría por un ramo de flores, un polvo de cacao que a Luna le encantaba, y luego iría al apartamento para felicitar a la rubia en su cumpleaños. Nada de eso había pasado, por supuesto. Astoria lo llamó más de diez veces seguidas. Estaba ebria, sola, y le pedía que fuera por ella. Para cuando llegó al lugar, la chica estaba en la acera a punto de dormirse. Molesto, a Draco no se le ocurrió más que quedarse con ella hasta que despertara. Si tan solo la hubiese ido a dejar a su casa…

Tomó el resto de la botella e inmediatamente pidió otra.

\- ¿Mal día? – preguntó la bartender, claramente sintiendo lástima por él. Draco asintió antes de echarse otro trago. - ¿Te dejó tu novia o algo?

\- No, quisiera dejarla yo a ella más bien. – admitió sin ganas. La chica sonrió. – Mi roommate se marchó.

\- ¿Era algo así como tu mejor amigo? – Draco se encogió de hombros, pronto se acabaría esta botella. – Yo tuve una compañera de apartamento una vez… Hacíamos todo juntas. Jugábamos videojuegos, hablábamos, incluso solíamos tomarnos unas cuantas cervezas algunas noches… Era nuestro momento especial…

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada. Ella se marchó cuando terminamos la universidad, al poco tiempo también me marché yo. Seguimos siendo amigas… ¿Sabes? Vivir separados no cambiará eso.

\- No sé si quiero ser su amigo…

Pidió un trago más fuerte. La bartender parecía decepcionada por algo. Cuando un vaso con Whiskey llegó, Draco sonrió tristemente, presagiando el tipo de noche que tendría. Su cabeza era un desastre, tenía demasiadas emociones y pensamientos al mismo tiempo. No lograba descifrar aquella sensación que sentía en el pecho. Tal vez era acidez estomacal… No, no era un dolor físico.

El whiskey le supo a gloria. Pidió otro de inmediato. La puerta del lugar se abrió y por ella entró un chico pelirrojo. Era alto, escuálido, con la nariz más larga que cualquiera hubiese visto. Vio a Draco y fue evidente que dudó en sentarse.

\- No voy a molestarte, Weasley – dijo el rubio, quitando la mirada. – Lo prometo.

Para sorpresa suya, el pelirrojo se sentó al lado suyo y le quitó su trago. Parecía que realmente lo necesitaba. Hizo una mueca y pidió dos cervezas. Ninguno dijo nada. La bartender los miraba desde el otro lado de la barra, como si estuviese esperando que sucediera algo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? ¿No deberías estar cenando con tu novia o algo?

\- No quería. ¿Tú? ¿Granger te dejó plantado?

\- No, más como que tu amiguito se coló en la fiesta…

Draco sonrió. Había olvidado que aquel día Blaise y la pelirroja se harían novios oficiales ante sus familias. Los Weasley tenían la tradición de cenar con todos los mil miembros y sus respectivas parejas. Sin quitar la sonrisa, Draco pidió un whiskey para Ronald. Hundidos en aquella miseria, ambos brindaron, olvidando que se odiaban a muerte y que era una traición a su propia sangre estar junto al otro. Tomaron y Draco no tuvo problema en pagar por cada bebida. Se sentía bien estar acompañado cuando se sentía tan mal.

En su ebriedad, Ronald le contó que no es que le caía mal Blaise, sino que nadie era suficiente para su hermanita.

Draco le contó que _realmente_ no quería estar con su novia.

Ronald le contó que le gustaba Granger.

Draco le contó que su trabajo le gustaba más que sus clases.

Ronald le contó que creía que a Potter le gustaba Granger.

Draco le contó que estaba triste.

Ronald le contó que Potter era el mejor amigo que había tenido.

Draco le contó que Luna se había marchado…

No supo cómo, pero cuando volvió en sí, olía delicioso y él estaba sobre algo suave. Sintió algo en su frente, suave y ligero, que lo hizo sonreír. Estaba soñando. No había otra explicación. Ya había tenido aquel sueño antes y le era familiar. Aquella suave caricia, en poco tiempo aquellos dedos jugarían con su pelo… Sí, ahí estaba. Su sonrisa creció a pesar de que sabía que pronto despertaría en su habitación, y tendría que volver a la realidad.

Como antes, tomó aquella mano entre la suya, atesorándola. No quería abrir los ojos y despertar. Aquel calor… Aquel aroma a lavanda… Todo le era tan familiar…

\- ¿Luna? – murmuró. Sintió otra mano jugar con su pelo.

\- ¿Por qué viniste, Draco?

Abrió los ojos de inmediato. Mirándolo con aquellos ojos grandes estaba Luna. Draco miró a su alrededor. Era una recámara amarilla, llena de remiendos, la luz entraba tenuemente por la gran ventana. Estaba recostado con su cabeza en el regazo de Luna. ESTABA RECOSTADO CON SU CABEZA EN EL REGAZO DE LUNA.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó estúpidamente.

\- Es la casa de los Weasley, y esta es la habitación de Ginny.

La pequeña sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios, una burla leve, fue suficiente para que Draco se ruborizara violentamente.

 _No volveré a tomar nunca más_ , se dijo a sí mismo antes de que la puerta se abriera de un golpe.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Espero les haya gustado. Creo que soy fan de hacer que Draco haga el ridículo jaja :) Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer


	14. Chapter 14

Ginevra los miraba desde la puerta, parecía entre divertida y molesta, se cruzó de brazos antes de hablar.

\- Llamé a Blaise. Pronto vendrá por ti.

Draco asintió, sin saber qué decir realmente. Se sentía avergonzado y un tanto intimidado bajo la mirada de aquella chica. La pelirroja se acercó a la otra cama que había en la habitación, tomó un libro, y echó una última mirada a los rubios y salió de la recámara.

Él suspiró, aliviado.

\- ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó Luna con su voz suave.

Draco se dio cuenta que todavía tenía su mano atrapada en la suya y que su cabeza seguía en su regazo. Cambió de posición de golpe al sentir el rubor en sus mejillas agravarse. Fue como si la ebriedad se esfumara de su cuerpo.

Realmente no sabía qué hacía ahí. La habitación era pequeña, tenía más cosas de las que podía guardar, sin contar las cajas de cartón en una esquina marcadas como "Luna". Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Todo era una mentira, Luna no había encontrado un lugar más barato. La rubia había decidido irse del apartamento para terminar aquí.

\- ¿Aquí te vas a quedar? – preguntó, incrédulo. Ella asintió tranquilamente. – Si te querías ir, al menos hubieras esperado a tener un lugar decente para…

\- Me gusta aquí. Los Weasley son muy amables conmigo.

\- Pero, Luna…

\- ¿Por qué viniste?

Se mordió el labio. Estaba nervioso. Luna lo ponía nervioso y él no entendía por qué. ¿Por qué había tenido tantas ganas de verla? ¿Quería hablar con ella? Ella parecía casi aburrida con su presencia, como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo que estuvieran en la misma cama, a centímetros del otro… No, espera, ¿a él le afectaba?

 _No_ , _eso no es, tiene que ser el hecho de que estoy avergonzado._

No. Definitivamente a Draco Malfoy no le afectaba en absoluto tener a esa chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Cerró los ojos, comenzando a frustrarse.

\- ¿Draco?

Él sintió unas cosquillas en su mano al escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios. Nada tenía sentido. No. No. Ella era como una hermanita, él había llegado a esa conclusión hace mucho. Luna era una chiquilla. Era absurdo siquiera pensar que ella afectara sus emociones. Ella no podía ser la razón por la cual se sintiera sobrio y ebrio al mismo tiempo.

No, no, no. Nada de eso era posible.

Abrió los ojos. Ella lo seguía viendo a los ojos. Draco tragó saliva duramente y bajó la mirada. Luna vestía una camisa blanca, mucho más grande que ella, y su figura se veía más pequeña de lo normal a pesar de lo cerca que estaban. Estaban tan cerca… Realmente podía absorber ese aroma a lavanda tan característico de ella. Miró el tatuaje de liebre de la chica, realmente le gustaba aquel diseño... Poco a poco fue alzando la mirada… Aquel lunar cerca del labio inferior… Siempre había creído que hacía que su labio se viera más carnoso… Sus pecas en la punta de la nariz, símbolo de que le gustaba pasar tiempo al sol…

Sus ojos... Eran casi celestes. Eran lindos. Tal vez, (solo tal vez) si tuviese que decir algo que fuese atractivo en ella definitivamente escogería sus ojos. Eran tan grandes que él sentía que le estaban viendo el alma.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Draco?

 _Sí._

\- No.

Se acercó a ella un poco más, haciendo que un resorte chillara. Se sentía hipnotizado por esos ojos.

\- ¿Por qué querías verme?

 _No podía dejar de pensar en ti._

\- Yo no quería… Creo que Ronald me obligó…

Claramente viendo a través de su mentira, Luna asintió lentamente y bajó la mirada. Draco sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Qué carajos le estaba sucediendo? ¿Era impresión suya o se había acercado todavía más a ella?

Como si estuviese controlada por alguien más, Draco vio su propia mano acercarse al rostro de la chica.

Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente.

Su mano temblaba.

Esto era algo más que nervios.

Justo cuando iba a rozar su piel, cambió de dirección y posó la mano en el hombro de la rubia. Ella levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

\- ¿De verdad te vas a quedar aquí?

\- Estoy bien aquí, de verdad.

\- También en el apartamento.

\- ¿Quisieras que volviera?

 _Sí._

Draco volvió a perderse en esos ojos. Sintió su mano caerse lentamente del hombro de Luna. La urgencia de abrazarla lo embriagó. Esas cosquillas en su mano volvieron. Era como si su cerebro le estuviese dando señales de qué debía hacer. Su mente trabajara con rapidez, analizando cada detalle de la chica que tenía frente a él.

Todo tenía sentido…

 _Me gusta estar contigo._

Luna no era una hermanita para él…

 _Nunca me había sentido tan cómodo con alguien más._

Realmente se estaba acercando más a ella.

\- Luna…

Se consideraba un hombre independiente, capaz de tomar sus decisiones, capaz de hacer lo que quisiera. Pero no con ella, se sentía impotente. Luna decidía. Todo cambiaba con ella. Esa chiquilla le había cambiado todo. Era ridículo siquiera pensarlo, pero era verdad.

Tal vez…

Tal vez Luna era…

Tal vez él sentía…

Tal vez era como una mejor amiga en vez de una hermanita. Claro. Debía ser eso. ¿Por qué se había acercado tanto a ella? Se estaba preocupando por nada.

\- ¡DRACO, TRAE TU BLANCO TRASERO AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!

La voz de Blaise vino desde el piso inferior, resonó en la recámara, y volvió a Draco a la realidad. Sintió la respiración de Luna acariciar su nariz. Se levantó de esa cama y se acercó a la puerta.

\- Draco – llamó suavemente la rubia. Él se volteó de inmediato. Luna miraba hacia la ventana. – Por favor, no vuelvas a irrumpir en esta casa y no vuelvas a hablarme a menos que tengas algo que decir.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Chan, chan.**

 **Gracias por los reviews. Ya casi se termina esta historia pero espero les esté gustando :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más he deseado escribir y, finalmente, aquí está. Gracias por los mensajitos y los follow, disfruten:**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

La melodía le provocó escalofríos. La música de su mejor amigo solía ser tranquila y elegante, pero acababa de ser testigo de su nueva canción: elegante y desenfrenada. Era mágica. Draco Malfoy estaba maravillado con el talento de Blaise Zabini. El moreno tenía una audición pronto para una de las bandas sinfónicas más importantes del continente y debía entregar trabajo original.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó el moreno. Parecía nervioso por primera vez en su vida.

\- Es una de tus mejores composiciones. Lo juro.

Blaise se sentó junto al rubio, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Draco pudo notar que se sentía aliviado. Se sonrieron por un buen rato, disfrutando la compañía del otro. Si todo salía bien y Blaise era escogido, su último año de universidad lo pasaría en Francia; y ambos sentían que su tiempo juntos se estaba acabando.

El clima era más caliente, el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y pronto se terminaría aquel año lectivo. Draco, de cierta manera, sentía que todo se movía lentamente y, una parte suya, no podía esperar más a que terminara aquel año. Estaba agotado. Agotado de trabajar y estudiar. Agotado luego de una relación fallida. Agotado de ser el mal tercio con su mejor amigo y la pelirroja. Agotado de llegar a un apartamento frío y solo.

\- Vas a lograrlo, Blaise, sin duda alguna.

Por otra parte, Draco no deseaba que terminara aquel año. Para empezar, seguiría trabajando en verano, y Blaise estaría tratando de pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con Ginny. Sí, ahora la llamaba por su nombre. Después de un par de meses, hasta un poco de cariño le había agarrado.

\- No te deprimas. Nos seguiremos viendo. Eres mi inquilino favorito – dijo Blaise, guiñándole el ojo. Draco rió.

\- ¿Ya le contaste a Ginny?

Blaise negó con la cabeza, la sonrisa esfumándose de sus labios. Su audición sería tan solo en un par de semanas; y, aunque estaba alistándose desde hace casi dos meses, decirle a su novia aquella noticia le era casi imposible. Draco no entendía cuál era el problema. "Tengo una audición que me va a cambiar la vida. Si todo sale bien, no volveré a verte en meses". Listo. Tan fácil como eso.

\- ¿De verdad te irás del apartamento? – preguntó Blaise de pronto.

Draco estaba buscando un lugar más barato y cerca de Hogwarts. Ahora que era económicamente independiente, debía ser más responsable y recortar gastos innecesarios. Un apartamento con dos habitaciones para una persona que solo llega a dormir era uno de ellos.

\- Eres el mejor arrendador, de verdad, pero creo que es momento de irme de ahí.

\- Estás creciendo, Draco Malfoy. – Blaise miró al piso, parecía pensativo. – Todo va a cambiar…

\- ¿Estás dudándolo? Esta es la mejor oportunidad que has tenido en mucho tiempo…

\- No significa que vaya a ser la única.

Draco cruzó una pierna encima de la otra, quitando la mirada de su mejor amigo.

Tenían una sola regla: no juzgarse. Luego de un pequeño incidente años atrás, ambos habían decidido hacer un esfuerzo por entender al otro antes de hacer comentarios que podrían lastimar la amistad.

\- Ayúdame a entender, Blaise. ¿De verdad es por Ginny?

\- ¿Has salido con alguien que fuese tu mejor amiga y novia al mismo tiempo? – Draco negó con la cabeza. – Bueno, ella es eso y más. Ella podría ser… Ya sabes.

\- Tarde o temprano vas a tener que hablarlo con ella. En especial si puede llegar a ser _esa_ persona.

Tomaron sus cosas y salieron de aquella habitación. Muchos estudiantes estaban al aire libre jugando, comiendo o simplemente disfrutando el sol. Las clases ya habían terminado y era semana de evaluaciones. La próxima semana sería la premiación del cuadro de honor y luego… vacaciones.

El rubio se detuvo en seco, tal y como sucedía siempre que veía a aquella chica. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde la última vez que la había visto en la casa Weasley. Luna estaba debajo de un árbol, parecía estar haciendo bocetos. A pesar de la distancia, Draco podía ver lo concentrada que estaba y su moño mal hecho. Se veía linda en su overol negro y blusa amarilla. Tratando de mantener la compostura, el rubio carraspeó y alcanzó a Blaise en dos pisadas.

\- Todo sería más fácil si tuvieras el coraje de ir a hablarle.

\- ¿Qué? Yo… Yo no tengo nada que decirle.

\- ¿Qué tal que no has dejado de pensar en ella? ¿O que la extrañas en el apartamento? ¿O lo mucho que te gusta? ¿O que te mueres por tomar café con ella?

\- Chocolate, Blaise, tomábamos chocolate y… ¿Qué? A mí no me gusta Luna. – exclamó Draco, confundido.

El moreno se detuvo esta vez. Se volteó para ver a su amigo y estudiar su rostro. Luego de unos segundos, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiese creer lo que veía. Blaise tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo llevó a una de las mesas más apartadas del campus. No había nadie allí. Draco se sentó y el moreno tan solo dejó sus cosas en la mesa. Parecía un poco exasperado.

\- ¿Por qué crees que te importa tanto lo que ella haga? ¿Por qué crees que cada vez que tomas piensas en ella?

\- Ya no tomo…

\- ¡Porque la última vez que lo hiciste fuiste directo a ella! Draco… ¿Qué crees que es Luna para ti?

\- Ella fue… Luna es como… Al inicio no me caía bien… Pero… ¿A qué quieres llegar?

\- Pensé que eras un orgulloso de mierda… Jamás pensé que no sabías… Es tan obvio… Y ella…

Blaise murmuraba cosas mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Se tocaba con los índices las sienes, como si estuviese tratando de ingeniar un plan o algo. Draco se limitó a verlo, dándole espacio para que pudiese pensar con claridad. De pronto, el moreno le colocó una mano en cada hombro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos:

\- Draco Malfoy, te gusta Luna. Te ha gustado desde hace meses. Es momento de que hagas algo.


	16. Chapter 16

Finalmente se había terminado aquel año. No más trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo. No más ser el mal tercio entre Ginny y Blaise. No más sentirse mal por ver a Astoria, su ex, todo el tiempo. No más llegar a ese apartamento y encerrarse en su cuarto. No más pensar en Luna y sentirse extraño al respecto.

Claro, esto último no era verdad. No había día que no pensara en ella. Al inicio no quiso creerle a Blaise. Su amigo se equivocaba. Pero ahora, sin importar si le gustaba o no, la echaba mucho de menos. Extrañaba a la pequeña rubia en su vida.

Por primera vez desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, Draco ganó el primer lugar en el cuadro de honor. Sin embargo, ni vencer a Granger le brindó alegría. Tampoco ayudó que Luna estuviese ahí. La rubia y el grupito de Potter estaban en la ceremonia, listos para celebrar a Granger. Esa noche no pudo hablarle, no encontró las palabras y tampoco el momento perfecto. El clan Potter la monopolizó y él no supo llamar su atención. Además, vio que Luna se marchó con cara rajada. Tal vez ya era demasiado tarde. Tal vez, aunque a él le gustara ella, Luna no lo querría.

\- ¿Hablaste con Ginny? – le preguntó a Blaise, quien iba conduciendo.

El moreno había planeado una fiesta para celebrar el gane del rubio y el inicio de las vacaciones. Iban de camino al bar de los Parkinson, en las afueras de la ciudad. Blaise se encogió de hombros, esquivando la mirada de su mejor amigo. Su audición había sido todo un éxito. El puesto era suyo si lo aceptaba.

\- Sí. Gin dice que aceptará la situación sea cual sea mi decisión.

\- Pensé que ya habías tomado una decisión…

Toda la situación de esos dos hacía que Draco se cuestionara: ¿hasta qué punto podría llegar por alguien más? ¿podría sacrificar algo tan solo para estar cerca de una chica?

Creía entender lo que pasaba por la mente de su mejor amigo; pero estaba seguro de que, si fuese él en esa posición, ya estaría buscando habitaciones en Francia.

\- Ya la tomé – respondió Blaise, cortante.

Suspiró. Sabía que Blaise no diría más. El rubio prefirió volver a sus pensamientos.

Algo le decía que era cierto y que él gustaba de Luna. Sin embargo, no tenía sentido. Ella se alejaba de todo lo que él conocía en una chica. No respetaba cuando él estaba hablando, lo interrumpía todo el tiempo. Se reía a gritos de las cosas más extrañas. Incluso tenía teorías conspirativas sobre lo más absurdo del planeta. ¿Por qué él gustaría de ella?

La semana siguiente se mudaría de aquel apartamento y el fantasma de Luna no volvería a molestarlo. Además, gracias a su trabajo, tan solo podría llevar los cursos de la universidad en la noche. Ya no había razón para encontrársela siquiera en el campus. Todo saldría bien.

El auto se detuvo de pronto. Ya habían llegado. El lugar no era ridículamente elegante, por lo que era perfecto para estudiantes de universidad. Entraron y se dirigieron a su mesa de siempre. El lugar estaba repleto.

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí. Pansy, Crabbe, Theodore, Goyle y Daphne. Hablaron de lo que serían sus vacaciones. Como era de esperar, la mayoría saldría del país. Nott confesó que se encargaría del Club por un tiempo.

Bromearon, comieron, felicitaron a Draco y pasaron un rato muy ameno. Tenía que admitirlo, sus amigos eran pretenciosos y podían ser repugnantes hacia otras personas, pero realmente disfrutaba esos momentos. Incluso Daphne bromeó con todo el asunto de Astoria, comentando que sabía lo intensa que podía ser su hermana.

\- ¿Invitaste a tu novia, Zabini? – preguntó Goyle señalando a su derecha.

Ginny estaba ahí. Todo el Clan Potter estaba ahí. Draco miró a Blaise, pero este se veía igual de sorprendido. Mierda. Luna también estaba ahí. Tal vez era un lugar muy común. Parecía que también estaban celebrando algo. Estaban brindando. Draco les dio la espalda, y Blaise hizo lo mismo. Sus amigos se burlaron y rieron un poco.

\- ¿Esa es la rubia por la que terminaste a mi hermana? – preguntó Daphne.

Pansy y Theodore se pusieron de pie, tratando de tener una mejor vista, mientras Crabbe y Goyle se reían a carcajadas.

\- Yo no terminé a Astoria por alguien más.

\- Ella dijo que vivías con una chica y que estabas enamorado de ella.

Draco miró a Daphne, quien sonreía burlonamente, sin poder creerlo. Blaise hizo que sus amigos se sentaran y trató de seguir la reunión como antes. Sin embargo, pasaron la siguiente hora hablando de Luna y Draco viviendo juntos. Se burlaron y comentaron lo desesperado que había estado él.

\- Al menos no es tu pareja – comentó Nott, mirando de reojo a Blaise.

\- Blaise se va a deshacer de ese estorbo pelirrojo cuando vaya a Francia. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Blaise? ¿Una Weasley?

Todos rieron. Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Los quería, pero odiaba ese tipo de charla.

\- Es una buena chica – dijo Draco. – Cállense.

\- No me voy a deshacer de ella – dijo Blaise. Todos los ojos se posaron en él. Parecía más serio de lo normal. – Haré lo que pueda para estar con ella…

El moreno se puso en pie y se encaminó al grupo de Potter. Draco y sus amigos permanecieron en silencio, atónitos, pero comenzaron a caminar detrás de su amigo. Quitaban a las personas sin importarles en lo más mínimo sus quejas. El clan de Potter notó la presencia de ellos y miró con interés. Ginny se levantó rápidamente, sonriéndole a su novio. Draco estaba ido en la escena. ¿Realmente podía Blaise sacrificar una gran oportunidad para mantener su relación?

\- ¡Gin! – dijo Blaise. Le tomó la mano y la acercó a él. Ella todavía sonreía. – No me iré a Francia. No me estás deteniendo y no me arrepentiré de esto. Quiero estar contigo, y, aunque sé que podríamos sobrevivir a la distancia, quiero verte todos los días… Yo… Te amo.

La pelirroja lo abrazó y le murmuró algo al oído. Blaise sonrió y besó a su novia como nunca lo había hecho. Aquellos dos… Valían la pena.

Realmente podía ver por qué su mejor amigo prefería quedarse con ella a irse del país. Nadie dijo nada por un segundo. Draco y Luna se miraron a los ojos. Sintió algo extraño en su estómago.

\- ¿Quieren acompañarnos? – preguntó Ginny a los recién llegados, como si no importara la rivalidad entre ellos.

Pansy miró a Draco y este asintió. Debían hacerlo por Blaise. Era su amigo. La pelinegra chasqueó los dedos y uno de los meseros ayudó a colocar más mesas y sillas (estorbándole a otros clientes). Era claro que tendrían que acostumbrarse a la pelirroja, y, probablemente, a sus amigos. Todos estaban ahí, juntos pero separados.

\- ¿Qué celebran? – preguntó Daphne, incómoda. Probablemente no podía creer que estuviese gastando su tiempo con gente sin clase.

\- Harry y Luna fueron aceptados en el mismo edificio. – respondió Granger. – Se cambiarán de apartamento para el próximo mes.

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! – preguntó Draco, un poco más fuerte de lo pensando. - ¿Vivirán juntos?

Su mirada estaba fija en Luna, que parecía sorprendida. De reojo vio a Blaise y a Ginny sonreír, incluso le parecía que Ronald también lo estaba disfrutando. Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados. Solo Daphne parecía haber estado esperando esa reacción.

\- Podría decirse así – respondió Potter. Sin quitar la mirada de Draco, pasó su brazo por la cintura de Luna.

La sensación extraña en su estómago se agravó. Fue como si un fuego fuerte le comiera por dentro. Sus manos se transformaron en puños. Podría sacar humo por las orejas en cualquier momento.

Encontraba demasiadas razones para no gustar de Luna, pero, estando frente a ella, ninguna importaba. No podía negarlo. Le gustaba la rubia. Le gustaba la manera en que se vestía. Le gustaba que estuviese loca. Le gustaba cómo hacía el chocolate caliente. Le gustaba hablar con ella. Le gustaba ser parte de su vida.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Draco? – preguntó Ginny, sonriente.

\- ¿Te comieron la lengua, acaso? – preguntó Daphne.

\- Es claro que el Príncipe Malfoy no tiene nada que decir – retó Potter.

Draco apretó los dientes. No tenía control sobre su enojo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser un brujo y poder hacerlos callar. En su mente no entraba lógica. Tan solo quería _hacer algo_.

\- Tal vez nada más no lo quiere decir con tanto público – dijo Ronald. ¿Estaba defendiéndolo? Eso era muy extraño. Aún así, Draco asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo.

\- Está bien, está bien. Sea como sea, Malfoy, es verdad: Luna y yo en el mismo edificio. Probablemente iremos a Hogwarts juntos y nos devolveremos juntos _todos_ los días. Será perfecto.

Algunos rieron, otros intentaron disimularlo. La sangre de Draco hervía. Tan solo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería arrancarle a Potter esa asquerosa mano. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a Luna?

\- Perfecto – murmuró Draco. Estaba apretando tanto sus dientes que de seguro pronto se quebraría la mandíbula.

Si no estuviese tan enfocado en su enojo podría ver que Luna no dejaba de verlo, y no reía.

\- No te importa, ¿verdad? – preguntó la pequeña rubia.

Draco la miró. ¡Claro que le importaba! Pero no podía decirlo en frente de todos ellos. Ella pareció estudiarle la expresión por unos segundos, antes de liberar una tímida sonrisa. Algo le decía que ella entendía. Pensó un segundo en el sacrificio que había hecho Blaise y se sintió un completo idiota: él ni siquiera podía ser honesto en frente de otras personas, es más, ni siquiera en frente de ella. ¿Era Draco Malfoy un cobarde?

\- ¿Quieren brindar con nosotros? – preguntó de pronto Ronald. Todos lo miraron, compartiendo la sonrisa de complicidad. – Digo, de verdad es una ocasión digna de celebrar…

Para sorpresa de los rubios, todos alzaron su bebida.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Serías tan amable de hacer el brindis? – preguntó Blaise.

Molesto, se pasó la lengua por los labios. Podría hervirlos vivos en su sangre en ese momento. Miró a Blaise, maldiciéndolo. Asintió, mostrando su frustración. Notó que ni Luna ni él tenían vaso, así que agarró dos latas de cerveza y le entregó una. Sin embargo, sintió la suave mano de Luna rozar la suya al tomar la bebida. Miró a Luna a los ojos y se perdió en ellos por un segundo, todo su enojo disipándose.

\- Vamos, Malfoy, no tenemos toda la noche – se quejó Potter.

Sabía que quería provocarlo. Sabía que todo aquello era tan solo para que él se enfadara. Lo habían conseguido, era claro. Levantó su lata, y se puso en pie, sin quitar sus ojos de aquellos celestes.

\- Por Luna – dijo Draco. Nadie habló en esa mesa. Incluso, parecía que todo el bar había bajado el volumen, todos parecían estar viendo aquella escena. Luna sonrió. – Porque es la mejor chica que conozco. Se merece ser feliz… En realidad, se merece lo mejor del planeta.

Hubo un silencio extraño en la mesa. Draco se sentó, un tanto avergonzado. La sonrisa de Luna en ese momento valía la pena. No importaba si acababa de hacer el ridículo, verla tan feliz era suficiente. Excepto porque Potter todavía la tenía agarrada de la cintura. _Maldito Potter_.

\- Ejem… Te faltó alguien, ¿no? – dijo Potter, de pronto, sonriendo. – Digo, yo también fui aceptado en las residencias estudiantiles…

La expresión de Draco cambió en un segundo. ¿Residencias estudiantiles? Miró a Ginny y a Blaise, buscando una explicación. Ambos se encogieron de hombros. La mesa completa sonreía. Él había caído en la trampa. Luna y Potter no iban a vivir juntos. Tan solo habían sido aceptados al mismo edificio de residencias estudiantiles, los cuales solían hacer una separación de sexos. Oh, Draco…

\- ¡Por Luna! – dijo Ron, levantando su bebida una vez más.

\- ¡Por Luna! – respondieron todos antes de beber.

Minutos después, la broma se perdió entre conversaciones; probablemente porque Draco parecía listo para asesinarlos. Entre bebidas, el grupo entero se relajó e inició una conversación lo más amena posible. Aun así, Draco no tenía ánimos de hablar.

Su mirada deambulaba por todos los integrantes de esas mesas, sin realmente poner atención. Logró ver que en el bar había muchas personas que reconocía como estudiantes de Hogwarts, en especial porque les tomaban fotos sin siquiera disimular; al fin y al cabo, los cuatro chicos más guapos de la universidad estaban en esa misma mesa.

Draco miraba a Luna, veía lo feliz que estaba entre sus amigos. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, probablemente por todo lo que había bebido. Se veía hermosa. No necesitaba aquella ropa ajustada que le habían escogido Ginny y Granger para la fiesta de Chang, así como estaba (con sus pantalones a cuadros y su blusa azul con detalles plateados) llamaría la atención de Draco todas las noches. Sí, ella podía interrumpirlo al conversar, podía reírse a carcajadas e inventar conspiraciones, podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando la hiciera feliz. De esa manera, él también sería feliz.

\- Hola. ¿Podemos tomarnos unas fotos con ustedes?

Un grupo de cinco chicas se había acercado a la mesa. Parecían del mismo año de Draco. También parecían un tanto ebrias. Blaise, Potter, Ronald lo volvieron a ver. Todos tenían la misma mueca de incomodidad. Draco se encogió de hombros, cansado de aquella noche.

Se pusieron en pie, y las chicas chillaron de emoción. Cada una se abrazó a alguno. Intentaron sonreír mientras Nott tomaba la foto. El chico le devolvió el celular a la chica y se volvió a sentar, desinteresado. La chica castaña tomó su celular, pero hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\- Ugh, Lunática salió en la foto. ¿Podemos hacer otra…?

Eso fue todo. El enojo de Draco volvió. Miró a la chica sin poder creerlo. Canalizó todo el odio y la humillación que sintió hace un rato en ella, y sabía que estaba a punto de explotar. No podía detenerse.

\- Perdón… - murmuró Luna.

Draco se volteó tan rápido que sintió una punzada en su cuello. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a la rubia y le tomó del brazo, atrayéndola al grupo de chicas desconocidas. Todos miraban, entre asombrados y asustados. La expresión de Draco era ambigua, nadie sabía si iba a golpear a esa chica o estaba constipado. Blaise intentó acercarse a su mejor amigo, pero no lo logró entre la multitud. Esta vez no podría salvarlo.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Oh, no… yo solo… La foto…

\- Ella – señaló a la muy confundida rubia – es _Luna_. ¿Entiendes? Y no sé quien te has creído para acercarte a un grupo de personas y faltarle el respeto a alguien de ese grupo, ¿quién te has creído, niña?

\- Draco… - escuchó que llamaba Blaise.

\- Te vas a disculpar con ella en este instante – demandó Draco.

No estaba parpadeando. Podía tolerar que Luna quisiera estar con alguien más. Podía aceptar que ella no le quisiera de la misma manera. Podía lidiar con verla siendo feliz lejos de él. Pero jamás soportaría que alguien no supiera valorar a la excelente chica que ella era.

\- No hace falta, Draco… - dijo Luna, sin quitar los ojos de él.

\- Que te disculpes. Ahora. – exclamó Draco, ignorando la dulce voz de la rubia.

La chica miró a sus amigas, confundida y molesta. El bar entero había guardado silencio. Incluso el bartender estaba más interesado en lo que sucedía ahí. Draco perforaba con la mirada a aquella chiquilla. Aquello era más molesto a que si lo hubiese insultado a él. De tan solo pensar en su pobre intento de ofender a Luna se enfurecía más.

\- P-perdón… No quise lastimar… _Luna_ , perdón por haberte ofendido. – murmuró la chica, cambiando la mirada da Luna a Draco.

\- Bien. Y no lo vuelvas a hacer. Muchísimo menos si estoy yo cerca, niña. – amenazó Draco.

Miró a Luna, preocupado, pero se encontró con un rostro sonriente y cálido. Bajó la mirada a su propia mano y se sorprendió de ver que había entrelazado los dedos con ella. Echó una mirada a Potter, quien se limitó a alzar las cejas, retándolo. El ojiverde no estaba molesto. Él estaría volviéndose loco si la chica con la que andaba estaba…

\- No estás con Potter, ¿cierto? – le susurró a Luna.

Ella se acercó, mientras negaba con la cabeza, y lo abrazó. Su enojo se volvió a esfumar. Solo ella podía provocar eso en él. Escuchó, como a lo lejos, los gritos ahogados del grupo de chicas; pero no le interesó. Ella estaba aferrada a él, apretando su cintura con fuerza. Él hundió su rostro en el pelo de ella, ahogándose entre el aroma a lavanda que tanto ansiaba. Nunca la había sentido tan cerca, y aún así sentía la necesidad de acercarla aún más.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¿Están saliendo?

\- ¿Se gustan?

\- Jamás, Jen, no seas ilusa.

\- ¿Entonces…?

Las voces de esas mocosas lo volvieron a la realidad. Se separó de Luna y miró sus ojos una última vez, antes de voltearse. Estaba decidido. Ese era la oportunidad que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo. Ahora o nunca. Y no desaprovecharía otro segundo con Luna; algo le decía que debía mandarse, como tirarse de bungee.

\- Sí. Sí me gusta ella. A mí me gusta Luna Lovegood, ¿y qué? ¿Acaso no piensan irse de aquí? – les espetó Draco, ignorando lo mucho que abrían los ojos ante su declaración. Se volteó hacia Luna, dirigiendo toda su atención a esa chica que le miraba sonriendo. Colocó sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la chica, abrazándola. – Luna. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho.

La sonrisa en sus labios se agrandó. Ella se acercó un poco más a él, tímida. Draco no necesitó más. Buscó desesperadamente sus labios con los suyos. La besó como nunca había besado a alguien. Fue como si el mundo desapareciera, aunque podía oír las reacciones que aquello estaba provocando. Ella devolvió el beso, profundizándolo. Jamás, ni en sus sueños más alocados, se imaginó que ella le correspondería. Pero ahí estaba, besándolo.

Draco Malfoy estaba besando a la chica loca de la universidad. Draco se había vuelto loco por ella y arriesgaría hasta su reputación por hacerla feliz. De todos modos, aquello valía la pena.

\- Creo que todos nos están viendo – le murmuró Luna, separándose levemente. – Y ellas nos están sacando fotos.

\- No importa, que hagan lo que quieran… ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?

Ella asintió. Y eso fue todo lo que él necesitó. Tal vez no estaría sacrificando su futuro por estar con ella, tal vez no debía hacer el ridículo en frente de otros para estar con ella, pero Draco supo que, si llegaba el momento en que tuviera que decidir, lo haría. Luna era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

\- ¿Qué te parece un chocolate caliente?

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **¡FIN!**

 **Pronto subiré un epílogo, pero básicamente hasta aquí llegó esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero no haberlos decepcionado con mi versión del final. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Epílogo**_

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento sin ganas. Estaba agotado. Exhausto. Luego de una jornada estresante, había tenido su última clase del último curso de la carrera. Viendo el lado positivo, como ella le había enseñado, Draco debía pensar que ya la universidad acabaría para él. Pronto se dedicaría solo a su trabajo y podría disfrutar más su vida social y privada. Le llegó un aroma hermoso. Estaba acostumbrado a él, pero no se cansaba de olerlo. Sonrió de inmediato.

Su apartamento era pequeño. De entrada, se encontraba la cocina y una pequeña sala de estar. Al fondo, dos puertas negras de madera, eran lo único que se veía. Una de ellas daba al baño y la otra a su, aun más pequeña, habitación. Pero le daba igual, en especial porque aquello que lo había hecho sonreír se encontraba en ese momento en la cocina. Llevaba el cabello en un moño mal hecho y mordía distraídamente un lápiz. Parecía estar dibujando algo. Como siempre. Draco dejó su maletín en el sillón y se acercó.

Le pasó los brazos por el abdomen y la abrazó. Ella se recostó a él a modo de saludo. Olía a lavanda. Como siempre.

\- ¿Cómo está el integrante más joven del Parlamento? – preguntó ella, alzando una mano para acariciar su cabello.

\- No soy integrante, soy el asistente del asistente del integrante más viejo del Parlamento.

Ella sonrió. Claro que lo sabía, pero siempre le gustaba molestarlo. Draco acomodó su barbilla en el hombro de su novia. Como siempre. Miró lo que ella estaba dibujando, pero tan solo eran garabatos. Hace un par de semanas que había comenzado su bloqueo creativo. Sin embargo, Luna siempre mantenía una buena actitud. A veces Draco se frustraba por la falta de negatividad en la rubia.

\- ¿Quieres chocolate? – preguntó y ella asintió.

Draco le besó la mejilla y comenzó a preparar aquella bebida. Poco a poco sintió toda su frustración y tensión alejarse de su cuerpo. Era uno de los efectos que ella tenía en él. Disfrutaba mucho las noches en que podían simplemente relajarse y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que Draco había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a esa chica. Claro, mucho cambia en un año.

Luego de aquella noche en el bar, Draco vivió el mejor verano de toda su vida. No fue el mal tercio con su amigo, aunque salieron los cuatro un par de veces. Cada vez tenían una relación más llevadera con el grupito de Potter, o por lo menos no sentían la necesidad de odiarse tanto. Pasó tanto tiempo con Luna como pudo, mientras su trabajo se lo permitiera. Luego del verano, su relación se complicó un poco. Luna todavía tenía dos trabajos y estudiaba. Él trabajaba de día e iba a la universidad en las noches. De alguna manera lograron que funcionara. Pronto celebrarían su primer aniversario.

Había renunciado a El Quisquilloso y había conseguido un puesto en el Parlamento. O bueno, lo más cerca posible. Su jefe era un asistente y, aun así, Draco trabajaba más que en el departamento Legal de la revista. Pero le gustaba. Odiaba su carrera, odiaba la idea de estar de por vida en un puesto donde lo explotaban tanto; pero le gustaba la idea de que realmente podía hacer un cambio en la sociedad.

Por otra parte, su mejor amigo había aceptado un trabajo como compositor en Alemania y se marcharía en un par de meses. Para sorpresa de todos, la pelirroja estaba de acuerdo y ya estaban planeando cuándo viajaría ella para estar con él un tiempo allá. Se les veía bastante felices, en realidad.

Mientras se calentaba la bebida, Draco ojeó a su novia. No llevaba su pijama, estaba totalmente vestida. Él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Vas a algún lugar?

\- A mí apartamento, Draco – respondió ella sin mirarlo. – Tengo dos semanas de no volver y toda mi ropa aquí está sucia.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos por más ropa y te quedas aquí?

Su voz se transformó en un ronroneó. Ella era la única que lograba sacar ese lado mimado en él. Odiaba las noches en que Luna no estaba con él, a pesar de que en las otras noches su cama se les hacía muy pequeña. Una vez que el chocolate estuvo listo, se sentaron en el sillón, y hablaron de su día. Pronto sería media noche. Draco se sentía agotado, pero quería disfrutar cada segundo con Luna. Ella parecía somñolienta. Por un segundo pensó que se le olvidaría la idea de irse a su apartamento, pero…

\- Mejor me voy o se me va a hacer muy tarde, Draco – murmuró con su dulce voz. Draco la tenía prisionera entre sus brazos, realmente no la quería dejar ir.

\- Nooooo… Quédate.

\- No puedo. No tengo ropa…

\- Tal vez no la necesites – dijo él, comenzando a besarle el cuello. Ella rió, siempre le daba cosquillas.

\- De verdad debo irme…

\- ¿Qué tal si nunca más tuvieras que irte…?

\- ¿Qué?

Hace mucho lo estaba pensando, por supuesto. Draco de verdad odiaba ver a Luna irse. Amaba despertar junto a ella. Amaba llegar a ese apartamento y que ella estuviera ahí, o verla llegar una vez que él estuviera ahí. Con ella todo fluía y era fácil. Incluso cuando no estaban de acuerdo, podían hablarlo y llegar a una solución que funcionara para ambos.

\- ¿Qué tal si te vienes a vivir conmigo?

Luna abrió muchísimo los ojos. Lo único que había detenido a Draco de preguntar aquello todo este tiempo era que ella todavía estaba en la universidad, apenas terminando su segundo año. ¿Qué tal si él era tan solo una relación de universidad? ¿Qué tal si ella no miraba la relación como lo hacía él?

Siempre se llenaba de dudas, pero ahora prefería aventurarse a pesar del miedo. Gracias a ella.

\- ¿Quieres que sea tu roommate? – bromeó ella. Él no respondió, esperando. – Pero, es que… este apartamento…

\- Escogeremos otro lugar. Uno perfecto para nosotros dos.

\- En realidad… - murmuró ella, tímidamente. Draco la miró con interés. Eran muy raras las veces que Luna estaba nerviosa o tímida. – yo he estado buscando opciones…

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella sonrió, sonrojándose un poco. Asintió. Draco llenó su cara con besos, eufórico. Ella reía. Luna siempre reía cuando se besaban. A él le gustaba. La idea de Luna marchándose esa noche quedó en el olvido entre caricias y besos. Amaba que Luna siempre lo sorprendía de alguna manera. No sabía por qué se había preocupado tanto por preguntarle. ¡Tendrían que buscar un lugar pronto! Aprovecharían sus vacaciones para eso.

Ya no había preocupación o agotamiento que le pudiera quitar esa felicidad. Una vez que estuvieron dentro de su cama, Luna se durmió rápidamente. Draco la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella comenzó a murmurar en sueños, como era usual. No sabía en qué momento le había gustado ella, pero le encantaba que así había sido. Luna era todo lo que él necesitaba, y ella lo hacía sentir como la mejor persona del planeta. Él esperaba hacerle sentir igual o mejor. Luna se merecía todo lo mejor del planeta.

Luna lo llamó en sueños un par de veces. El rubio no contestó, sabía que era inútil dado que ella no le escucharía. Acercó su mano a la frente de su novia, acariciándole suavemente la frente. Él amaba cuando ella hacía eso, tal vez a ella también le gustaría. Recorrió las facciones de Luna, admirándola.

\- Te amo, Luna – le susurró antes de darle un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

Se acomodó para dormir, disfrutando la felicidad de saber que ella también veía la relación como algo serio y que, tal vez, lo quería tanto como él a ella. No podía esperar a vivir de nuevo con ella, disfrutando ese olor a lavanda todas las mañanas, disfrutando de los chocolates calientes, disfrutando de poder abrazarla cuando quisiera, disfrutando de su compañía aun cuando ninguno decía nada. Y es que Luna había sido la mejor decisión que había hecho en…

\- Te amo, Draco.

Se volteó rápidamente para verla. Pero ella parecía seguir durmiendo. Sonrió.

La cubrió un poco más con la cobija y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella siempre le sorprendía.

Esperaría el resto de su vida por más sorpresas si ella se lo permitía. Draco estaba listo. Y no dudaría más.

x

x

x

x

Ahora sí! No hay más.  
Gracias infinitas a **MeowMuffin** que con sus comentarios me hicieron terminar esta historia.

Gracias a todxs lxs que alguna vez comentaron y a las personas que leyeron. Espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo :)

\- wen


End file.
